I Can't Do This Alone
by LionsLady11-09-70
Summary: Story three of the series 'The NotSoNormal Life Of Sarah Cena.' Follow Sarah on her last journey while she tries to live her life on her own. But it's hard to forget a past as big as hers.
1. Prologue

A/N: TA DAA

**A/N: TA DAA! I couldn't put this off any longer. Here is the third and last story in the series The NotSoNormal Life Of Sarah Cena. Please review!!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

_Dear Mr. McMahon,_

_I know this must come as a shock to you. It's probably a bigger shock to as it is to me. But I feel this is the right thing to do. This note may seem rushed, and in reality it is. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. Wow…I never thought I would say that…_

_Mr. McMahon I have decided to leave the WWE after tonight's events. I know your probably thinking that it's not that big of a deal. But you obviously don't understand. John was my father. I thought he cared about me. How would you feel if your father betrayed you like that? Probably about the same that I feel now. _

_I'm really sorry for doing this to you this soon. You don't know how horrible I feel for leaving you like this. But I feel like this is what I have to do right now. I want you to know that you did nothing wrong. You have treated me like family from day one and I will thank you forever for treating me like that. You gave me the opportunity of a lifetime. You gave me challenges no one would ever think of giving me. You believed me and you gave me my dream. I have everything to thank you for. Really, I'm so sorry for this._

_-Sarah._

That was it. That was the small ass excuse I left Vince on his desk about five months ago. Those words I wrote on that paper was imprinted in my mind to this day. I left a letter similar to that for Shawn. His note took me at least an hour to write. My tears kept making the paper soggy. The moment I left the arena I felt like I left my whole life behind with it. It felt like my heart was being ripped out. But something wouldn't let me tell the cab driver to turn around and go back. What made me keep going? Let's see if I remember…

Oh yeah. My dad pretty much betraying me.

_Sarah stared at her father. Her father stared back at her. The arena was silent for the first time that whole night. It seemed that time had stopped for these two. John extended his hand and smiled. Sarah looked into her Dad's eyes. There was something different about him. He had changed somehow. Was he still her Dad? Did he have other plans? Sarah managed to move her feet toward him. She could feel the tears gather behind her eyes, but she couldn't manage to cry. She looked down at his hand and back up at him. Even his smile had changed. Sarah went with it and took it._

_Suddenly she was in the air._

_Suddenly she was over his head._

_Suddenly he was moving toward the top rope…_

_Suddenly…oh so suddenly…_

_He threw his little girl over the top rope._

Ugh. I hate bringing that memory from the back of my head. For the longest time now I've been trying to block it out. Sadly it hasn't worked. Every single day I've been reminded of that incident. Some stupid fan would come up to me and ask why I left WWE and if it was for that specific reason. I only had one response for them, and I would try saying it in the nicest way possible way.

Well…DUH!

I mean, come on. No one and nothing else would make me leave the business. Everyone treated me like a princess. Vince was like my second father. Shawn was one of the best friends I could ever have. Everyone was so supportive of me. Everything was great. It was just that one moment…that one second in time that made me certain that I had to leave. I never intended on leaving so early in my career. Seeing as how I was only there for about two years I could have done so much better. But there was something else that made me leave that I just couldn't tell anyone.

My wrestling life was perfect. My life outside it…that was a different story.

First, there was the whole thing with Sam. I thought that he really did love me. But dumping me on the grandest stage of all, in front of thousands and the millions watching? I wanted to go crawl under a hole and die. Thankfully everyone was so supportive of me.

But then there was Derek. I loved Derek with everything I had. He was my best friend and the only man I could ever see marrying. He was with me through all my hard times. I'm pretty sure if I had any other guy as a boyfriend they would run away during the court hearings. But Derek didn't do that. He stuck with me through thick and thin. I thought he was going to be with me forever.

But…Chris…

Chris is a very complicated person. He never fully got over how I dumped him. I mean…I would get over a guy if they climbed out my bathroom window at a family gathering. He was going too fast and he knew that. But what he did to Derek…what he did to me…I wanted to kill him. And the moment he saw the whole incident that night, he wouldn't leave me alone. It got so bad that I couldn't go to school anymore. He was constantly harassing me to no end. So I just up and left school. I left all my amazing friends with it. When I left, I constantly talked to them. But something happened and they wouldn't talk to me anymore. So what could I do? I just moved on.

Oh! And don't think John tried contacting me.

He's been calling every single day since I left. And every single time I don't answer his calls. Every single time I have to listen to the same old voicemail. _'Sarah? Honey please pick up the phone. We all miss you here! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Sarah honey please…call me back.'_

It kills me to ignore his phone calls. I really want to answer the call and cry over the phone with him. But the moment his name flashes over the screen I remember that day and I can't find the strength to answer it. The moment I see 'One missed call' on my screen I break down. I want to talk to him so badly. I just can't gather up the courage to.

But he hasn't been the only one to call.

Vince has been calling non stop as well. At first he left voicemails too. But after a while he gave up and kept calling. Dave called once but he never called again. Figures. Does he think he can just take my virginity and let that be that? I almost called him to yell at him, but once again I just couldn't. Randy's tried calling a few times too. I feel so bad because I was so close to him. Just last month he stopped calling. Must be because of his injury or something. Hunter called a few times also. He eventually gave up thinking that Vince was doing a good enough job at calling me. Amy always called after John. It made sense since they were engaged in all. I hated ignoring her calls. She was one of the few people I could tell everything to. She was my best friend. And not talking to her just killed me even more. And Ric! Oh good lord…I cried listening to his one and only voicemail he left me. It was after his final match at Wrestlemania.

'_Oh Sarah. I'm sorry I haven't called. Everyone's been saying that you've been ignoring their calls. I hoped that you would answer mine. I guess you didn't. Oh sweetie. I wish you were here today. When I woke up, I thought to myself 'maybe she might be there. She should know it's my last match.' All day that hope built up in me kiddo. When I came backstage after my match, you wanna know how I felt not seeing you kiddo? Hurt. Crushed. So now I'm here in my room and…oh god I'm starting to cry. Kiddo, this is going to be the only voicemail I leave you. I'll leave you alone after. But please listen to me. You need to come back. Not just for me; for YOUR FATHER. He's been a wreck ever since January. He won't smile anymore. I want you to fix that someday. Please sweetie…we miss you.'_

Yeah…Ric sure had a way with words.

That voicemail made me burst into tears. I cried for hours as I replayed the voicemail over and over. I could tell he was recording it as he walked through the halls. The first half I heard a lot of noise in the back. I knew then I had to go back.

But the truth was…I just didn't know when.

Until yesterday.

Yesterday Shawn called me. He only called once a month. I looked at the screen as my phone kept ringing. At first I thought it was a text. But I pressed the wrong button.

"_**Sarah? Did you seriously answer?!"**_

I fucking FROZE. I couldn't believe how stupid I was. I figured that I might as well talk. I hadn't talked in ages anyway.

"_It was an accident?"_

"_**Oh good lord Sarah! I was worried sick! I'm so glad you answered! God damn it how the hell can you be acting the way you have been?!"**_

"_You should know!"_

"_**Of course I know! But that was FIVE MONTHS AGO."**_

"_I don't care! He went behind my back and betrayed me! It was…"_

"_**GET.OVER.IT."**_

He hung up after that, leaving me speechless pretty much. He was never that mean with me before. I would never see him act that way. After his call I threw my phone on the hotel bed and I thought. I thought about what I had been doing up to this point. I thought about school, the harassment, leaving school, and just traveling.

And what did it come down to?

I had been doing nothing.

Why was I doing nothing? I thought I had been doing something with my life! I was traveling the world and seeing things some people would never see in their life! But why was I traveling?

I was running from my past.

Well…at least I thought I could. But I realized that I just couldn't. No one can ever run from their past. It's always going to be there with you wherever you go. I just didn't get that till yesterday. So the traveling lead to the running away. Before I was about to give up on theories, one hit me like I ran into a brick wall.

I couldn't be alone.

Wherever I went it was always packed with people. I stayed in hostels so I was at least with some people. If I was alone I was paranoid. I felt like I couldn't do anything. All through my life whenever I did something someone was always there with me. Like writing the letters with Shawn. Taking arena tours with Eddie. Being at school with friends. Hanging out in the diva locker room with the divas. Being in the food area with Hunter and Shawn. More importantly being everywhere with my dad. The moment I realized that, I had to pack.

So where am I now?

Right now I'm sitting in an airport in Phoenix, Arizona. I was catching some rays at the Biltmore. My flight to Dallas will come in around three. That gives me plenty of time to make my rounds of apologies. Right now the time is eight a.m. Once again, I couldn't stand being alone. Right now I'm thinking about my past. From that fateful day in January to today.

My name is Sarah. I'm not sure if it's still Cena or not. I fucked up my life pretty bad. And my past is as messed up as I am now.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So? Do we like it? Should I go on with it? Please review! **

**Next chapter: It's the next day after the Rumble. Sarah decides to attend one of her last days at school. What could go on? Keep reading!**


	2. Cold As You

January 28, 2008

**January 28, 2008**

"I can't do it." I complained for the millionth time to my driver Mark.

"Come on Sarah. It's seven right now. Just rush to class and avoid people." Mark answered looking in his mirror at me.

"You don't know the position I'm in." I snapped back coldly.

"No I don't. And I probably never will. But I know that you're a brave, strong girl and your gonna handle this head on. Cry if you need to. Don't be embarrassed if you do; you have a reason to. Just try to keep your head high and make it through today okay hun?" Mark asked looking back at me.

I growled as I opened my door. Mark smiled as he faced forward. Mark always knew what to say to talk you into or out of shit. He just had that talent of saying the right things. I growled because I knew he was right. The moment I slammed the door Mark sped off out of the exit and down County B2. I sighed as I looked up at my school. I started to shake as my nerves were starting to place in me. Less then twenty-four hours after public humiliation I was going into school to try and play everything off? Last night when I left I thought I could play it off. That was until we pulled into the parking lot at 6:30 and I actually faced the situation. I put one foot forward to try and actually move, but I couldn't. The only thing I could do was run.

"S…Sarah?" Someone asked from behind me.

I couldn't help but smile the moment I heard her voice. I had missed her every day I was on the road. She was my best friend after all. She was the only person I called after the Rumble. I turned around and smiled at her, letting her see the tears stream down my cheeks.

"Britt." I cried through my tears.

Britt cried too as she ran toward me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back tightly as I cried into her DKNY jean jacket. We both eventually calmed down somewhat and let go. I looked at her as we both laughed at how shitty we looked.

"My god Britt your mascara is running." I laughed wiping tears away.

"So? Your face is so blotchy!" Britt joked.

"We should go clean up somehow." I stated.

"Sneak in back way?" Britt asked with a smirk.

I smirked back as we ran across the lawn to the back of the school. We were both laughing as we ran as fast as we could. While I was running I wasn't thinking about the Rumble at all. I was thinking about not getting caught by Mr. Curly and being with my best friend. The sudden freedom made me feel light, which is what I needed.

Within minutes we were hiding in the D wing bathroom with the door locked so no one else could come in. When we looked into the mirror we burst out laughing. We looked worse then we described! Britt took out her mascara and re-applied it and I took out my foundation to cover the blotches.

"So…you wanna talk about it?" Britt asked a little hesitant.

I sighed as I put my foundation down. No point in putting it on now; I knew I would be crying again. I was afraid of her bringing it up even though I knew she would. I looked at Britt as I told myself to not break down.

"I thought he cared about me…I thought he was happy for me. But in the end he cared about his career more. And that really tore me up. For him to go behind my back like that…he was my dad…" I managed to spit out in between my streaming tears.

"It's okay hun let it all out." Britt told me engulfing me in a hug.

"He was my dad! He's supposed to be protecting me! Not backstabbing me! He made a choice for his benefit. Did he ever think about how I might feel? Probably not. His fucking ego got to him again. He wanted that title belt more then…more then…" I tried finishing before I burst in tears.

Britt took me into a tighter hug and didn't say a word till I finally calm down. That's what I needed at the moment. I needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to just be there with me. After about ten minutes I calmed down and wiped my tears with the back of my hand. Britt handed me some toilet paper as I blew my nose into it. She waited another ten minutes till I threw my last used toilet paper in the trash.

"Feel better hun?" Britt asked.

"Just a little. Now help me do my make-up." I told her laughing.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Twenty minutes later-7:50 A.M**

"Come on Sarah. You can do this." Britt re-assured me.

"Are you sure? Because I'm so nervous…" I started to ramble before Britt cut me off.

"Listen. You know I'm in your first and third hours, including lunch. And I have plenty of other connections in your other classes. Your covered babe!" Britt said with a smile.

I smiled as I looked at the door. I could hear everyone in the halls talking about what happened last night. I looked at Britt who gave me another reassuring smile. We linked arms as we unlocked the door and opened. A big tan man stood in front of the door with a smile on his face. I squealed as I stood on my tip toes to hug him.

"Matt! I missed you!" I yelled.

"You think I didn't miss you? Damn I missed you bunches! Lemme tell ya…what happened last night I was ready to…" Matt was saying before Britt glared at him to stop.

"Don't need to explain anymore. I'll be fine in due time." I said plastering a smile on my face.

I linked arms with my two best friends as we walked down the halls. As I walked down everyone followed me talking to me about last night. I tuned most of them out I just nodded and smiled. By the time I made it to first hour Matt had to leave to run back to C ring. Britt sat right next to me as people surrounded me before the bell rang. I swear to god the bell was my savior that day.

Finally school ended at 2:40. I couldn't have been happier that the school day was finally over. I called Matt to assure him that I didn't need an escort to my car.

"Are you sure? I've assigned myself as your body guard." Matt argued.

"I'll be fine. Really." I said getting books out of my locker.

"Okay then…call me if you need anything." Matt told me.

"Got it. See ya!" I said before hanging up my phone.

I got the rest of my books out of my locker and shut my locker door. My locker was in D wing by the Band room; no one ever hung around there after school. I text Britt telling her where I was staying while I was here and shut my phone.

"Way to stay busy hun." Someone said in the shadows.

My whole body froze as soon as I heard his cold voice. I didn't have any classes with him so I thought I was in the clear. I turned around slowly to face him. He had grown paler and his hair was jet black. I gulped as he smiled at me.

"Chris." I managed to snarl.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"How long did you think you could avoid me?" He asked moving closer.

"Long enough." I told him glaring.

"I saw your performance last night. Not too bad. Until your dad screwed you over." Chris said smiling.

"Don't you say one more word…" I tried to warn but I couldn't hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Ya know, I pride him in that. You had been turning your back on people for years now. Like when you climbed out my bathroom window…" Chris said more serious.

"How many times do I have to apologize for that? And how long will you hold it against me?" I shouted at him.

"As long as I can! As I was saying…he was doing everyone a favor. He realized how you turned into the backstabbing, lying, cheating little bitch you really are." Chris said, inches away from my face.

I tried staring Chris right in the eye, but I didn't have the confidence to. I tried not to have tears slip down my cheeks, but few escaped. Chris smiled at this, seeing me getting weak. I bent my head down so he couldn't see me. Chris put his hands on my cheeks and lifted my head.

"Don't be so ashamed darling. What goes around comes around." He said smiling.

I smacked his hands away and ran down the hallways and out the doors. I looked around the parking lot frantically to find my car waiting for me. I ran to the car as fast as I could. I opened the door and flew in slamming the door behind me.

"Not a good day Sarah?" Mark asked looking at me worried.

"Just take me to my hotel." I said through my tears.

Mark was smart enough to not ask questions and he just drove off. I stared out the window as I watched the snow start to fall. The day was just going so great. If only I had Matt escort me…ugh. Me and my dumb conscience. Chris lived to make my life a living hell. I always tried not to let him get to me. But his words were always etched into my mind until I could somehow get rid of them. I sniffled as I looked at my phone. I really needed to talk to someone. John's name went through my head…

No. I couldn't have called him then. That's what he was expecting. He expected for something to happen to me at school and I would call him and apologize for what I did. But no. I wasn't going to be doing the apologizing. He owed me a big ass apology.

And I wouldn't talk to him till that day.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Here you go guys! Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah gets her first call from Vince. What happens? Plus, Sarah goes out on a school night. What can she possibly do? Keep reading!**


	3. Harder Then It Looks

**My hotel room: 7:30 P.M**

I hate Math. I hate it with a passion. Actually it's morally Geometry. Who cares about the angle of a triangle? I don't! I threw my Math on the floor and huffed. I would just copy Curran in the morning anyway. I flipped my phone open for the millionth time to see that I still had no text messages, but I did have a voicemail. My heart beat faster as I saw that. I had a feeling about who it was. I called my voicemail and put in my password.

'_You have 5 unread messages. Message one…'_

Five? That was it? I was kind of expecting more. I don't know why I was though…

'_Sarah? It's Amy…sweetie please answer. John is a wreck without you near him. He's really sorry…come on Sarah…I know you there….'_

I pressed seven to delete. I actually had forgotten all about Amy. It must have been hard for her too.

'_Message two…'_

'_Sarah…its Dave. Uhm…this is really weird for me to call. But…come back. I mean it. We all miss you. Including me…Sarah I miss you. That probably sounds a little creepy…but anyway. Call me back okay? Okay…bye.'_

I hesitated a little bit, but I deleted that one too. I can't believe that Dave actually called me. But I was more surprised that he missed me. I gulped as I tried to hold back any tears.

'_Message three…'_

'_Sarah! It's Randy! I actually learned how to work my phone…but that's not the point. Sarah, you need to come back. You know John didn't mean to do what he did. He can't take back what he did no matter how much he wants to. Sarah he looks horrible. I miss seeing you around here…please call back.'_

Oh Randy! I missed him so much already! I forced my finger to press seven and delete the message. Randy was always a good friend of mine. Hell, he was like my best friend there. I wiped a single tear away as I waited for more.

'_Message four…'_

'_Uhm…hey Sarah. It's Hunter. Uhm…Vince doesn't wanna call you yet so he asked me to call you. Listen. I'm not gonna tell you what Vince wants me to tell you. I'm gonna say what I wanna say. I understand how you feel about this. Betrayed and all that. But don't you think this is a little over dramatic? I mean…leaving your dream for a little thing? I mean…'_

I didn't even finish his message. How the hell did Hunter know what I was going through? Sure he was "betrayed" if you even wanna call it that. His was planned and fake. Mine wasn't and it was real. I deleted his message with no regret as I listened to my last message.

'_Message five…'_

'_Sarah! It's Ashie! Sorry I wasn't at school today. I was sick! Call me back! I know you need to talk. I feel so bad for you! How could John do that to you? Call back! Love ya!'_

I laughed as I deleted her message as well. I shut my phone and laid it in front of me. Could I call any of them back? I automatically ruled out Hunter. His message just pissed me off to no end. I also ruled out Amy. She would tell John and then John would tell everyone that I called and I wouldn't like my phone ringing off the hook 24/7. Talking to Dave would be a little awkward, so I ruled that also. I really wanted to call Randy back. I flipped my phone open and started to dial his number, but I shut my phone. I couldn't talk to him. Not just yet. I could call Ashley back. Just to talk to her. I opened my phone and started to dial her number.

"Calling for back up?" Someone answered.

I gasped and held my breath as I heard his voice. No. No no no. I did not just answer his call. He did not just call me. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I didn't expect him to call this early. Hunter even said…

"Vince?" I spat out.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Yes." He answered calmly.

"Hunter said you didn't wanna call yet." I told him, still in shock.

"Well I changed my mind." He answered.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"So. Some note you left on my desk." He told me.

"Uhm…guess so." I said, at a loss for words.

"I must say, I was pretty shocked when I read it for myself. But your father…" Vince started to say before I cut him off.

"He is not my father anymore." I hissed.

"Maybe to you. But to the government he still is your legal guardian." Vince pointed out.

"What is the point of this call?" I finally asked.

"Well at first I was gonna do the same thing everyone else will do in due time and beg for you to come back." Vince said.

"Oh?" I said, smiling at the thought of Vince begging.

"But I don't beg. I don't plead. Not for anything." Vince said in a more serious tone.

"Oh." I said, coming back from my daydream.

"So I thought of something new I could say." Vince told me.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Nothing. There is nothing I could say to you. It was your choice to leave, and it's your choice whether to come back or not. I'm not going to tell you what to do. You're old enough to make your own decision…" Vince was rambling on before I cut him off.

"Hold up. So you don't miss me or anything?" I asked.

"Sure I do." Vince said non-convincingly.

"So if you miss me…why don't you ask for me to come back?" I asked, trying to make sense of what he was saying.

"I already told you why Sarah." Vince pointed out.

"You said you had nothing to say." I argued.

"I don't." He answered.

"You're confusing me!" I stated.

"It's not that confusing if you wrap your mind around it." Vince told me.

"You know what? Whatever! If you had nothing to say then I don't know why you called. But you must have had something to say; otherwise you wouldn't have called. And you really do miss me you would actually let your guard down and stop being so damn cocky and ask for me to come back. But that emotion can't be part of you. So you can just forget it." I spat out coldly before I hung up on him.

I huffed as I slammed my phone down on the side table. I couldn't take anymore time in this hotel room. I grabbed my things and stuffed them in my purse. I grabbed a random sweatshirt off my rack and walked out the door. I needed to somewhere, anywhere. But where could I go? I walked out the doors of my hotel and looked around. I started to walk around, looking for somewhere to go. I wound up going into Applebee's. I walked in and sat up at the bar. I could tell that all eyes were on me. I could tell that they all wanted to ask me questions. But none of them dare talk to me. The bartender didn't even argue with me for sitting up at the bar. I rolled my eyes and closed them.

'_Take your past! Burn it up and let it go!'_

The familiar song rang in my ears. My eyes immediately opened and all my senses turned on. My eyes darted to the clock on the wall.

Eight o'clock.

My eyes darted to the TV screen.

USA Channel.

It was Monday night. It was eight o'clock. The TV was turned to the USA Channel. That only meant one thing.

Applebee's was gonna watch Monday Night RAW.

At first my eyes grew wide as I stared at the screen. I couldn't move my eyes away from the TV. I couldn't move out of my seat and out of the restaurant. The voices of J.R and The King seemed so far away to me. The TV looked fuzzy to me.

And then, his music hit.

The moment it did my eye sight was clear and I heard everything perfectly. He came out with a mic in his hand. The audience was as quiet as it was last night. We walked down the ramp slowly just staring straight. He got in the ring and his music cut immediately. He stared into the camera and lifted the mic to his mouth.

"Sarah, I know you're watching."

Once again, all eyes were on me. I gulped as I stared back at him. He really did look horrible. Anyone could tell that he had been up all night and that he was crying. It hurt me to see him like that.

"Sarah…please. I don't know how many times I need to say I'm sorry. I'll say it for the rest of my life if I have to. I never meant to hurt you. I don't know why I did what I did. It'll take a lot of thinking and a lot of explaining when I do. But I need you to understand something. I love you. I love you so much Sarah. Nothing will ever change that. I know you've been through too much these past few years. I can't tell you how happy you made me when I adopted you. I've never been this happy at any time. I miss you so much, it's so crazy. I'm begging you Sarah, please come back. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I can't function. Please…Sarah…my daughter…"

I couldn't take it anymore. I slid off that chair and ran out of Applebee's. I ran down the sidewalk not stopping. I didn't even stop at lights. I'm pretty sure I almost got hit like ten times. I ran for as far as my legs took me. I ended up in some neighborhood with a cul-de-sac. I took in deep breaths and looked around. It was dark and cold by now. I wrapped my arms around myself and took in a familiar scent. I looked down at the sweatshirt I was wearing.

It's was John's.

The realization made me burst out in tears. They didn't even have time to roll down my cheeks. They just froze in their place. I sat down on a semi clear part of the street and curled up in a ball. I buried my head and sobbed for what seemed like hours. I missed John so much. I missed everyone so much. I wanted to go back. Oh how I wanted to go back. But the voice in the back was keeping me away.

It was telling me no. And I was listening.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Poor Sarah. She's having such a hard time with this. Why won't she go back? Oh conscience…**

**Sorry for lack of update! Oh boy I'm sorry…forgive me! And please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah gets a snow day and plans to spend it alone. But someone has other plans. Who is it? Keep reading!**


	4. A Warning Should Never Be Ignored

**One Week Later-February 4, 2008: 6:25 A.M**

'_I wanna take you away! Let's escape into the music…'_

I groaned as my Rihanna ringtone blared from my phone. I slowly reached over to the desk and answered my phone.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason to be calling this early." I told the person on the other line harshly.

"We have a snow day!" My friend Ashley screamed into the phone.

"Please refrain from sc…WHAT?!" I screamed shooting up in my bed.

"Yeah! My mom just told me!" Ashley said with enthusiasm.

"Wow…a snow day…" I said drifting off.

"So! What are we doing today?" Ashley asked.

"Well I'm sleeping so…love ya. Night." I said as I hung up my phone.

I smiled to myself as I laid back down in the queen size bed I had been sleeping in for a while. I let out a sigh as I almost faded back into a deep sleep.

'_I wanna take you away! Let's escape into the music…'_

I hit my pillow with my hand as I rolled over and looked at the called ID this time. My eyesight was too blurry to make out who was calling. I flipped my phone and cleared my throat before talking.

"What." I said, still half asleep.

"Meet me at Caribou. 7:30." The person said before hanging up.

I stayed on the line for a while in utter confusion. I didn't even bother to pay attention to the voice on the other line. I didn't even ask myself who was on the other line. I just groaned as I got out of bed and walked over to the window. I pulled back the curtains and looked out the window to see everything covered in snow. How the hell was I gonna get to Caribou? And which one was the person talking about?

'_I wanna take you away! Let's escape into the music…'_

I shuffled over to my phone and flipped it open once more. By this time I was getting utterly sick of my ringtone and decided to change it when I was awake.

"People need to stop calling me…" I said to the person on the other line.

"Meet at the Caribou my Snuffys. You know, the one by your old house." The person said before hanging up again.

I stood there a little shocked as I snapped my phone shut. I hadn't been anywhere near my old house since I left it to go to the foster home. Why would someone want to meet there? Unless…

It dawned on me that it might be one of my family members. Instantly I second guessed my idea to go to Caribou. I was in no mood to run into a member of my old family. I knew what they would talk to me about, and I didn't wanna talk about it. But my wanting of coffee took over my doubts of who I would meet there. I stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the light. I set my things on the counter and hopped in the shower.

Forty-five minutes later I was dressed and ready to go. I wasn't in the mood to get all dressed up so I put on my grey volleyball pants and a white beater that said 'Glamorous' in purple with my black volleyball hoodie over it. I tied the laces of the black and white Nike Shocks up and brushed through my hair once more. I grabbed my wallet and room key and walked out the door. Outside the hotel doors was a cab waiting for me. I walked outside into the bitter cold and ran into the cab. Heat rushed over me as I closed the door.

"Where to miss?" The cab driver asked me.

"Caribou Coffee on Lexington and Larpenteur." I told the cab driver as I sat back in my seat.

The drive there took at least half an hour. Traffic was horrible and with the roads being slippery didn't help much either. It was almost eight o' clock when we finally got to the Caribou. I paid the cab driver extra for going out of his way. As the cab driver drove away I stood in the cold and looked in the window. When I saw who it was I gasped and hid behind the nearest pillar.

He was the only one in the shop.

I couldn't believe that I actually let myself come here without thinking it though more! I peered out from behind the pillar to see him hunched over his phone. I swung back around and wrapped my sweatshirt around me. God damn it was freezing out here! I knew that I had to go in there since he pretty much expected me to go. I stepped out from the pillar and looked at him. He wore the same black sweatshirt with the same black oversized jeans with the silver chains on the side. His black hair shined in the light with the tint of blue reflecting off his hair. I took in a few deep, cold breaths before walking in. He looked up from his phone and smiled that gap-toothed smile that made me cringe. I quickly looked away as a lady walked over to the cash register.

"Hello and welcome to Caribou how may I help you?" The lady asked.

"One medium Caramel High Rise please." I told the lady as I felt his eye's burn into my back.

"That will be 4.85 please." The lady told me.

I handed her a five dollar bill and she handed me the change. I put the change in the tip cup and walked over to the other counter to wait for my drink. As I waited my phone vibrated. I opened it to see I had a text message from him. I scowled as I opened it.

'_I knew you would come.'_

"One medium Caramel High Rise!" The man called out to the empty Caribou.

I took my drink and walked slowly to the table he was sitting at. He smiled at me coyly as I put my drink down on the table.

"If I knew you called me Chris I never would have came." I spat out as I sat down.

"That's why I disguised my voice." Chris said.

"Why did you call? You know I don't want to see you." I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"That's exactly why I called. I know you hate me with everything you have and me making your life a living hell is what I live for." Chris said smiling.

I scowled as I took my spoon and ate some of the whipped cream off the top of my drink. Chris watched my every move as I set the spoon down on a napkin.

"Have you called your lover boy yet?" Chris asked chuckling.

"Don't ever bring that up again." I said quiet enough only for him and I to hear.

"Bring what up? That YOU SLEPT WITH DAVE?" Chris said a little too loud.

His words echoed through the empty coffee shop. The workers stopped what they were doing and looked over at us. I glared at him as I pulled him in closer.

"I swear to god I will kick your ass if you say one more word." I warned him.

"You seem so sexy when you're mad." Chris teased.

"Shut. Up. You need to tell me why you called and you need to tell me NOW." I demanded.

Chris sat back in his chair and smiled at me. I was still hunched over the table glaring at him. Chris laughed as he finally looked into my eyes.

"I really did just come here to torment you. I saw you cower in the snow last week." Chris pointed out.

"How…how do you know?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"You were right in my neighborhood, right outside my house. I can point out your cry anywhere." Chris said, leaning in closer.

"You bastard." I spat out.

"You know, I couldn't help but feel happy knowing that someone's life is much shittier then mine. I mean, just seeing you cowering in the cold…" Chris reminisced smiling.

"I don't need a play by play Chris. I know what happened. But you just need to stay away from me. Are you capable of that?" I asked him harshly.

"I'm sure I am…but I just don't want to. I'm just getting to you. It'll be a matter of moments before I move on…" Chris said trailing off.

"Wait. What do you mean by 'move on?'" I asked sitting up straight.

"Once I feel that I've gotten to you it won't be too long before your friends feel the effect. But they won't be your closest ones. I'll wrestle them if I have to…" Chris said giving me an obvious clue.

The moment he said that I jumped out of my chair, spilling my drink all over the table. Anger built up in me as I glared with more intensity. I was disappointed in me because my reaction was exactly was Chris wanted out of me. Chris laughed as he stood up and moved in close to me.

"You wouldn't DARE." I said angrily.

"Look at my track record Sarah. You know what I'm capable of." Chris said smiling before walking away.

I turned around slowly as Chris smiled at me over his shoulder before walking out the door. The sound of my spilt coffee slipping off the table and dripping onto the floor was the only sound that could be heard. Some employee came out with rags and a mop to clean up the mess. I moved quickly out the door and looked around. Chris was no where in sight. I looked back at the table where I had sat just moments ago with my worst enemy. The mess on the table was cleaned up and the employee moved on to the puddle on the floor. I stood out in the cold for what seemed like hours, but it was only seconds. Chris was going to harm some of those closest to me. I knew I had to stop him somehow.

But I just didn't know how I could.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Chris really is just an evil person. Sorry for the overdue update. Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's the next day at school and Chris's threat still looms in Sarah's mind. But something else has her on the edge. What could it be? Keep reading!**


	5. First Strike

**The Next Day: 7:30 A.M**

"So much for the snow storm…" My best friend Britney complained.

"You know Roseville. They never do two snow days in a row." Matt pointed out.

"Every other school in the district has a snow day but not us!" Ashley said pouting.

As my friends around me talked about the snow storm and how they spent their snow day, I thought back to how I spent mine. After my confrontation with Chris at Caribou, I immediately went back to my hotel room and cowered there. The whole day I thought of who Chris would harm and how. I knew Dave was probably on the top of his list. I don't think he would dare go near John. Amy? Shawn? Ric? Randy? I went through the whole list. Then it came down to my school friends. They would be easier to harm. I would have to be on my toes the whole time.

"Hello? Earth to Sarah!" My friend Denny called out snapping his fingers next to my ear.

I shook my head and widened my eyes a bit more. Everyone at my table was staring at me. Then of course they all started to laugh at me. I smiled coyly and laughed along with them.

"You were doing some serious spaceage there." Britney told me.

"Is that even a word?" I asked her.

"I don't know…" Britney answered looking confused.

I laughed as I took a quick sweep over the cafeteria. Even early in the morning the cafeteria was packed. I looked at the far corner of the lunchroom to see him standing there, staring at me. I straightened up and narrowed my eyes at him. He just smiled at me before turning around and walking out of the lunchroom. My eyes followed him till I couldn't see him anymore.

"…well they should put it in the dictionary!" Britney argued.

"Well you can call up Webster and do that." Matt told her.

"Well what's his number?" Britney asked.

The bell rang to signal that we had five minutes to get to class. Me and Britney stood up and started walking to our first hour class. The whole time there Britney just couldn't shut up about the whole 'spaceage' thing. I rolled my eyes as her and I took our spots. Minutes later, after our passing time song, my science teacher came in and passed out our new books. We all groaned as we looked at our heavy books. Once they were all handed out Ms. Spratler stood at the front of the class and smiled.

"Tomorrow we are planning on having some very special guest speakers." She said smiling.

The class whooped and hollered knowing that we wouldn't have an actual class that day. Britney squeezed my arm and smiled at me.

"As you should hopefully know this week is Drug Awareness Week. Tomorrow we will focus on performance enhancing drugs." Ms. Spratler told the class.

My heart dropped and I stopped breathing as I waited for her to finish her sentence. I knew what she was going to say, but I wished with everything I had that she wouldn't say what I thought she would.

"A couple of wrestlers from World Wrestling Entertainment have agreed to come to our school and talk to the whole school about performance enhancing drugs. The speech will be in the auditorium during first and second hour." Ms. Spratler announced to us.

At that moment all eyes were staring at me. I shrunk down in my chair as I tried to catch a stable breath, but I was too shaky to catch one. Britney took my hand and squeezed it as she tried to help me with this announcement. Ms. Spratler was oblivious that all eyes weren't on her and continued on with her speech.

"These wrestlers will be Dave Bautista, Randy Orton, Shawn Michaels, and John Cena. At one point in their careers they have either been accused of using performance enhancing drugs or have used performance enhancing drugs. Well! Now that that's out of the way, open your books to page twenty." Ms. Spratler commanded the class.

But the class didn't move an inch. They all watched my face go white as my eyes grew wide. The four men I had the closest relationship with in the WWE were coming here. To my school. Dave, the man I…well…yeah. Randy, pretty much my best friend there. Shawn, my second father. And…of course…

John.

The thought of seeing him made my hands shake and my heart to pound. I immediately got up and ran out of the room. I ran into the nearest bathroom and locked the stall door. I sat down on the toilet lid and took in deep breaths. I couldn't freak out about this. I could face them. I would just sit in the far back in the corner so they wouldn't see me. I stayed in the stall till there was five minutes left in class. I walked in and Ms. Spratler was still talking about the same thing she was when I left. I sat back in my seat and gathered my things. The bell rang to signal first hour was over. I rushed out of the room, not even waiting for Britney. My whole body seemed fast as I thought about those four men seeing me.

No matter what, I wouldn't let it happen.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

The rest of the day thankfully went by fast. By the end of fifth hour I was calm and back to normal. I walked to my locker and got my things out. I saw Matt and Denny walking in the halls, whispering to each other.

"Matt! Denny! Wait up!" I called out as I slammed my locker door shut.

They both looked up and gave me an evil glare. They instantly put their heads back down and walked faster toward the cafeteria. I ran toward them and pulled on their jackets to slow them down. Instantly they spun around, still glaring.

"Geeze guys. Bad day?" I asked jokingly.

"You should know Sarah." Matt spat out.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You sure as hell know what we're talking about! How could you say all that about us?" Denny asked.

"What? I never said a thing about you two!" I argued.

"Don't waste your breath Sarah. Chris told us _everything._" Matt said cruely.

Chris. I should have known he would have something to do with this. I huffed in anger as Matt and Denny waited for my answer.

"Chris was lying to you! Whatever he told you wasn't the truth!" I said aggravated.

"Bull shit. You're as guilty as all hell. Good luck on your own princess." Denny spat out before him and Matt walked off.

I stood in the middle of the hallway as I watched my two best guy friends walk away from me. Soon the throng of people filled in around me, making me lose sight of them. I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried to stop tears. Chris was manipulating my friends into believing lies about me.

"Told you it would happen." A voice whispered to me as they passed.

I didn't have to look up to see who said it. I saw the flash of Chris's chains as he walked ahead of me. Any hatred I had for anyone was all now focused on Chris. If I could only stoop to his level. I wanted so badly to call him out and rip him apart. But that's what he expected of me. I needed to keep him guessing.

But that would be hard, since he was the one keeping me guessing.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sarah has already lost two friends. How many more will she lose? Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's the assembly and Sarah eventually decides to skip the day in general. Too bad Chris stuck once more with her friends. Which ones did he lie to this time? And how will Sarah handle it? Keep reading!**


	6. Second Strike

**Next Day: Mall Of America-11:00 A.M**

"I'll take the cheeseburger with the fries on the side…" I said starting to explain my order to the waiter.

"Excuse me…are you Sarah Cena?" Someone asked from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and groaned at my waiter. The waiter just smiled as he stood back to give me time to talk to whatever admiring fan this was. I spun around in my red Johnny Rocket's stool and put on a cheesy smile.

"Yes, I am." I said in a cheesy voice.

"Shouldn't you be in school young lady?" This forty-something year old mother asked me, looking concerned.

"Yes, I should. But you see…this whole thing with my fa…I mean John has stressed me out beyond belief. The teachers believed I needed a day off you see." I lied.

"Oh! I was so worried you were skipping!" The woman said relieved.

"Oh I would never!" I said laughing.

"Could I get your autograph for my daughter? She adores you. Her name is Alicia…" The woman ranted on.

I took out a blank piece of paper and my bright pink flair pen out of my black Chanel bag. I gave an autograph to the mom named Debbie and even did a picture for her. Debbie walked off and I spun back around. The waiter was resting up against the bar as he smiled at me.

"And how many times have you been asked that today?" The waiter asked.

"Who I am? Countless. Whether or not I should be in school? That's a first." I told him.

"But you should right? I could tell that story was total B.S." The waiter told me.

"I know it was. It's just that…it's a long story and I'm not gonna tell it to a stranger like you." I told the waiter as I slid my menu toward him.

The waiter took my menu with a smile as he brought my unfinished order to the back. I sighed as I rested my head on my hand and looked to the left.

That's when I saw them.

Dave, Randy, Shawn and John were all walking in a line toward Johnny Rocket's. I needed to bolt out of here. I left a hundred dollar bill on the bar and grabbed my purse and ran. I hid behind a directory as I stared out at them. They all sat in a line at the bar as my old waiter came by for their orders. John picked something off from the bar and eyed it. It was a red wallet with hearts on it.

That's when I realized that John had MY wallet.

John opened it and looked inside it. He obviously found out it was mine. He started looking frantically around the mall for me. He tapped John on the shoulder and showed him my wallet. The wallet seemed to travel down the line of men as they all looked. I smacked myself in the head for being so stupid. How could I leave my wallet there? The four men got off their stools and walked back in the direction they came from. My old waiter held my wallet in his hand. I ran up to him and took it out of his hand.

"Their worried Ms. Cena." The waiter told me.

"My last name is NOT Cena. And don't you dare tell them I was here, understand?" I threatened.

"Well their gonna know you came by when they come back and see the wallet gone." He pointed out to me.

"I don't care. Don't tell them anything." I said before I ran off.

I ran off in the mall before I stopped at Old Navy. I took in deep breaths as I slid my wallet back into my purse. Suddenly my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I flipped it open ignoring the caller ID and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked as I zipped my purse back up.

"So obviously you're in the same place we are." Shawn said over the phone.

I stood up straight as my free hand went to cover my hand. I really had to remember to check caller ID. I cleared my throat as I looked around the mall from where I was at.

"You don't know that." I said speed-walking into Old Navy.

"What else would it be?" Shawn asked.

"It was left over from yesterday." I lied as I weaved through all the racks of clothes.

"Sarah…" Shawn started to say before I cut him off.

"No." I said before hanging up on him.

"You always knew how to cut ties _baby._" His voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see him really close to me. I gasped, taking in his pungent scent. He obviously smoked before seeing me. I coughed as I looked up at him.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" I asked trying to be cocky.

"I should ask you the same." Chris said smiling.

"I skipped." I told him.

"They let us out early after the assembly. It was very informative…questions about you too…" He said before trailing off.

"Wait what questions?" I asked interested.

"That's not important. I would call Cassy as soon as possible if I were you." Chris said with a smirk before he walked off.

I watched him walk away confused. It took me a while before I let it sink in.

He lied to her.

I hit the number three on speed dial and held my phone up to my ear. I hoped that I wasn't too late to talk Cassy out of it. I bit my nails as I cruised slowly around the sales rack.

"Don't you DARE call me again!" Cassy shouted into the phone.

"Cassy let me…" I tried to explain before being cut off.

"How could you say that about us?! We thought we were actual friends! To found out that you actually thought that about us?! It's not right! And for you to tell Chris of all people!" Cassy ranted.

"Wait…us?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah! Us! Everyone but Britney! I guess she was your only true friend. God you…you…WHORE! Don't you call any of us again!" Cassy screamed before she hung up.

I slowly let my phone snap shut. I was too late. Chris had hit everyone but Britney.

And it was only a matter of time before he did.

I rushed out of Old Navy, knocking over mannequins and sale signs. I ran out of Old Navy and out of the nearest mall exit. A line of taxis were passing the mall exit I was at. I waved one down and opened the door. I slammed it shut as I slammed another hundred dollar bill against the passenger seat.

"1321 Hague St. And make it fast." I ordered.

The taxi driver sped out of the mall and onto the freeway. I had to reach Britney before Chris did, or my life would all go to hell.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks…I'm majorly tired and running off no sleep. But please reviews anyway!**

**Next chapter: Sarah finally reaches Britney's house. Is she too late? Keep reading!**


	7. Third Strike?

**A/N: Yes, it's been forever since I updated. But the horrid two weeks of Valentines has finally passed the flower store I work at so here I am! So please review!**

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Are you sure this is a shortcut sir?" I asked the taxi driver as he drove through an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"Yes, Ms. Cena. I come through here many time." The driver told me with a smile.

I sighed as I sat back in the uncomfy black leather seats. The taxi smelt like someone used way too much Glade to cover some odor. I flipped my phone thinking I was about to text Ashley about my current adventure. I immediately froze and slid it shut. When Cassy told me that everyone was mad at me, I'm sure she meant EVERYONE. Who did I have left to turn to? All I had left was Britney. And At the moment I couldn't even be sure about that. The taxi driver got back on the highway and started to mutter to himself.

"Sir…are you lost?" I asked the taxi driver.

"No. Shortcut just isn't the same as I remember." The driver told me as he looked at all the signs.

"Look. I don't have much time here, okay? My reputation is at stake here! So either you find a way to get me where I'm suppose to be or I don't even pay you for this ride." I told him coldly.

"Yes Ms. Cena." The taxi driver told me as he sat up straight taking the next exit.

"It's not Ms. Cena anymore…" I trailed off as I sank back into my seat.

Why did I even bother to correct them anymore? In the end, it never even mattered to them in the first place who they considered me as. The taxi driver turned onto University Ave. and finally things started to seem familiar to me. My phone started to ring in my pocket once more. I was so busy looking at my surroundings that I forgot to check the caller I.D once more and I answered the phone.

"Hello." I said eying the thrift store me and Britney always went into.

"Oh my gosh Sarah!" Amy's voice rang over the other line.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I repeatedly hit my head on the back of the passenger seat. Why did I keep forgetting to check the caller I.D?! I sighed as I opened my eyes and looked straight out of the windshield.

"Oh boy…" I said aloud.

"I can't believe you answered! Oh John is gonna be ecstatic to hear about this! Where are you? I'm gonna come get you!" Amy tried telling me.

"No Amy, your not. No one is." I told her, closing my eyes again.

"But…you answered Shawn's call! And you've been answering calls a lot lately! That has to mean something, right?" Amy pleaded.

"Yeah. It means that I kept forgetting to check the caller I.D." I said harshly.

"Sarah…please. Come back. This whole thing is tearing everyone apart. At least come back for one night so we can sort this all out." Amy said, trying to get me to agree.

I knew what she meant. She wanted me to come to her crying and running right into her arms. She wanted me to get a ride from her to whatever hotel John was staying at. She was hoping that the moment I saw John I would cry out to him and hug him tight and never let go. She was hoping I would forget this and come back to all of them and everything would be fine and dandy.

It wasn't gonna work that way with me.

"No Amy. I'm…" I was going to say sorry, but the word wouldn't come out of me.

"You are tearing John apart and you don't even care?!" Amy yelled over the phone.

"Try being me Amy for one day! Try handling the fact that your own father cared about his career more then you! Then tell me that I need to come back and live a fairytale life!" I yelled back as I pressed the 'end' button.

My phone lay frozen in my hand as I went over the words I had said to Amy. I called John my father. I knew that was gonna give her some light at the end of the tunnel. It didn't do the same for me. The taxi driver finally pulled up to Britney's house. Only the lights on the second floor were on. Otherwise the house was completely dark. I looked at the cab fee that I owed the driver.

"There's no way in hell I'm paying you 130 dollars. You got me lost on your own shortcut." I told him coldly.

"Fine. Half." The taxi driver told me, holding out his hand.

"Hell no." I told him slamming a twenty in his hand.

I got out of the cab and slammed the door. The driver didn't even argue with me. He just drove off, leaving me alone on Britney's curb. I turned around and ran up Britney's walkway and up her front door steps. I banged on her door till she eventually opened her door.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" Britney instantly asked me.

"You haven't talk to Chris have you?" I asked her.

"Who?" Britney asked me.

"Oh thank god!" I said, instantly hugging her.

"Sarah what's wrong?" Britney asked me worried as she hugged me back.

"Chris has been lying to everyone we know telling them lies about what I said about them! He's talked to everyone but you! Everyone's befriended me…" I trailed off.

"Calm down Sarah. Come inside and up to my room." Britney told me as she pulled me in.

I walked up her narrow steps to her room. I pushed her door open and collapsed onto her bed. Britney came up about ten minutes later with a cup of tea for me.

"Tell me everything." Britney told me.

"Chris is getting back at me for everything I've done to him in the past. He's been telling our friends lies. I don't know exactly what, but something bad enough for them to hate my guts. But whatever he's saying isn't true! I wouldn't say anything that harsh about them! And I was at the Mall of America and John, Randy, Dave and Shawn were there and I answered a call from Shawn and Amy and…" I started going off before Britney shushed me.

"Listen. I'll talk to everyone. And if this Chris guy talks to me, I won't believe him. But you need to get some sleep. You look horrible no offense." Britney told me laughing.

I smacked her on the arm as I laughed also. I laid down on her bed as I pulled some blankets over me. Britney left my tea on her table and turned off her lights. Once she closed her door I checked my phone. No messages. Nothing. I set my phone on the table and took in a deep breath. A few tears rolled down my cheek as I finally drifted off to sleep.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Good thing Sarah got to Britney before Chris did! Please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah figures out what she needs to do to get away from everyone. What does Britney think? And could Britney talk any sense into Sarah's ex friends? Keep reading!**


	8. Once A Cena, Always A Cena

**The Next Day-11:30 A.M**

"Wake up sleepy head!" Britney yelled at me.

I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. At the edge of the bed Britney was standing there with some peanut butter and jelly toast with coffee from Caribou. I smiled as Britney set the food down on the bed. She walked over to her shades and pulled them up. I shaded my eyes as I took a huge bite out of my toast.

"You slept forever Sarah." Britney pointed out to me.

"That was what I was going for." I told her, taking another bite out of the toast.

"So…what are you gonna do?" Britney asked me.

I took a sip of my coffee as I lingered on the question Britney asked me. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back to school. Not with the way things were. I could always transfer schools. But that would be way too hard with everything going on. Could I take some time away? How would that work? I took another sip and shrugged my shoulders.

"Maybe I'll go on vacation." I said casually as I still worked out the kinks in my head.

"Are you insane? You have school!" Britney told me.

"I got that. But I'm pretty much hated by all your friends." I told her.

"Their your friends too." Britney said, trying to be supportive.

"Not anymore." I said quietly stuffing the rest of my toast in my mouth.

"Sarah you can't just leave like this. You need to finish this year out! Think about your grades!" Britney pointed out to me.

"I'll talk to Ms. Nicholson. I'll have all my homework e-mailed and I can still turn it in and get grades. I just won't step foot in school. What do you think about France?" I asked taking Britney's french book off her table.

"You're not going anywhere Sarah." Britney said taking her book out of my hands.

"Brit I can't stay here! Everyone hates me. Chris is still out for me. I have nothing here." I told her as I got up.

"You have me." Britney told me.

I sighed as I looked at Britney. She was right. Britney was the only person I had left to talk to. All my other friends left me and I cut ties with everyone back in the WWE. I shook my head as I pulled my shirt off. I pulled open one of Britney's drawers and pulled a grey University of Minnesota shirt out.

"Yes Brit, I have you. And I love you for being my friend. But…I need to get away. I think it'll help me." I informed her taking out a pair of her sweats.

"How is running away from something bad a good thing?" Britney asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused.

"You always do this. When something isn't going your way, you run away. You think leaving it behind it'll somehow disappear." Britney told me matter-of-factly.

"I do not!" I yelled defending myself.

"You totally do! So your dad screwed you over at the Royal Rumble. Cause of that you leave the WWE completely! News flash Sarah; it's not gonna go away!" Britney yelled at me.

"First off, he's NOT my father!" I informed her.

"Oh bullshit! He's gonna be your father whether you like it or not!" Britney spat out at me.

I looked at Britney shocked. I never thought Britney could act out like this. But what she was saying was sort of the truth. I did tend to run from anything that wasn't going my way. But I didn't want to accept that. Britney pissed me off way too much for me to accept defeat.

"I don't care! He's not my father after what he did to me! I'm never gonna forgive him for this!" I shouted as I pulled her sweatpants up.

"Yes you will! Your just gonna be stubborn forever until you realize that your just acting like a child! Just because you think you have nothing left here your going to run off to France?" Britney asked me.

"Not just France…I was thinking more of everywhere possible. I wanna see the world. And your not gonna stop me." I told her coldly as I pushed past her and out the door.

"Don't you dare walk out of my door Sarah Michelle Cena!" Britney yelled at me as she followed me down the stairs.

"I'm not a Cena anymore!" I yelled back jumping off the last stair.

"I don't see any legal documents saying you aren't! So you still are whether you like it or not!" Britney argued with me.

"I'm not going to take this from you!" I yelled as I opened her front door.

"You walk out that door Sarah and I'm your third strike." Britney warned me.

I froze as I turned back to her. She didn't really mean that did she? She knew how much I needed her. She was the only friend I had left. But despite everything, I really needed to leave. I took in a deep breath as I looked at her.

"Brit, I really need to get out of here." I told her.

"I thought I wasn't going to stop you." Brit told me harshly as she folded her arms over her chest.

That's when I knew that I had lost my last friend. I turned around and started to walk out her door before she said one last thing to me.

"Once a Cena always a Cena." She said before walking to the door and slamming it on me.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well, Sarah lost everyone! Do you think losing Brit was her fault, or Brit's fault! Please give your opinion and review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah goes back to her hotel room to pack her things up and head out. But whose waiting for her? Keep reading!**


	9. One More Time Before I Go

**Sarah's Hotel Room-1:30 P.M**

I started to throw every single piece of clothing I had into my suitcase. I didn't care that it wasn't all going to fit at the time. I just needed to get out. I stuffed my tank tops in the sides and opened up the rest of my closet. How would I fit all of this? I still had more then half my closet left. And don't get me started on my shoes and purses.

"AUGH!" I yelled in frustration.

I turned over my suitcase causing all the clothes to fall out over the bed. I sat down on the floor and wiped a few tears away from my face. I was REALLY unorganized right now. I had no idea what I was going to do. Should I really just travel? Or should I just stay? No, I couldn't stay. I had to go somewhere. But I didn't want to go half way around the world just yet. There was one place I knew I could go for just the weekend. I opened my phone but hesitated to dial at first. What if he answered? No, he was on tour. He had no reason to be home yet. I pressed three and heard the phone ring three times.

"Cena residence." John Cena Sr. answered.

"Uhm…its Sarah." I told my "grandpa".

The line was silent. I heard my "uncles" Dan and Matt argue about something in the background. I sat on the floor, waiting for him to say something. His breathing was loud on the other line. Then he started to sniffle. I heard him blow his nose a few times also.

"Do you have any idea how long it's been?" John questioned me.

"I know, and I'm sorry. But I have a huge favor to ask." I told him.

"Anything sweetie." He replied.

"I need somewhere to stay for a while. Just for a few days. I need to figure out where I'm going to go. Could I possibly stay at your house?" I asked.

"Of course! You know, John's gonna be coming in later in the week if you wanna wait…" He started to say before I cut him off.

"No. I refuse to see him. Just till he comes in then I'll be gone." I stated.

"Oh. Well…okay. When will you be in?" John asked.

"I'll be in later tonight. I'll call you when I land. Thanks." I said quickly before hanging up.

Well that's just great. I'll have to avoid seeing John while I'm in Boston. This was going to be fun. I thought about my journey "home" while I folded my clothes neatly into my suitcase, considering the chaos that I could cause.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"We'll miss you dearly here Ms. Cena! Are you sure you want to leave so soon?" The desk clerk asked me.

"It's time for a change. Just send the bill to the printed address and they'll take care of the costs." I told the lady.

"Alright. So send the bill to a….Mr. McMahon?" The lady asked.

"Yes, that's correct." I said smiling.

Hey, the man said he would do anything for me. Why not pay my bills?

I said goodbye to the clerk and walked out of the hotel. I had spent a lot of time in this hotel and I was going to miss it. It was definitely my safety net when things weren't going my way. I stood outside the entrance of the hotel and tried calling for a cab.

"So you're running. Just like that." A voice said to me.

The voice was all too familiar. But why would I hear it? I started to look around frantically to find out where the voice came from. He was no where to be seen. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I waved down a cab and it drove up to the curb.

"Fine. Just leave like that. It's not like anyone cares for you or anything." The voice said as I opened up my door.

I froze as his voice lingered. The cab driver looked at me like I was crazy. I slammed the door shut and backed away. I grabbed my suitcase and walked down the sidewalk. I looked at everyone passing me by in hopes to possibly see a hint of where his voice was coming from.

"Silly Sarah. You're not going to be able to see me you know." The voice said with a laugh.

"Don't trick me!" I yelled causing a few people to stare at me.

The voice laughed once more. I was starting to grow a bit frustrated with him. He was right because I wouldn't be able to see him. I turned a corner and started to walk a bit faster.

"Walking to the airport? A cab will be a lot faster sweetie." The voice informed me.

"You really need to stop talking right about now." I said as I looked both ways before crossing the street.

"Admit it. You missed hearing my voice." He told me.

"Shut it." I told him with a growl.

"Ooh, a bit of an attitude I see? Well sorry for trying to look out for you." He told me in a sassy tone.

"If you're looking out for me, why weren't you there for me at the Royal Rumble huh?" I asked him.

"Because I couldn't play with fate. The big guy's rules." He explained.

"You know I don't believe in that shit." I spat out.

"How funny do you think you look talking to thin air?" He asked me.

"Just shut up and say what you want because I'm creeped out enough as it is right now." I told him, my voice shaky.

"You can't run Sarah. You need to stay and tough it out. At least meet with your dad and fix things. We're all worried about you up here. Just stop and re-evaluate what you're doing. Go back to Vince and get your job." He told me.

"So first you tell me to re-evaluate my life, but then you tell me what to do?" I asked.

"It's for the better. We all want the best for you." He said.

"Well I'm not listening to you. Just leave me alone!" I yelled.

Everyone around me turned around and stared at me. A few people whispered to the people next to them. Some guy was fumbling with his camera to try and get a picture. I pushed past all of them and flagged down a cab once more. I opened the door and hopped into the cab.

"The airport." I stated.

Without a word the cab driver drove away. I stared out the window expecting to hear his voice again. How in the hell did I have an Edward-Bella moment from the second book? You know, when Edward was gone Bella heard Edward's voice in her head whenever she was gonna be a daredevil or whatever. His voice never came back the whole cab ride to the airport. I arrived about fifteen minutes later. I grabbed my suitcase and just threw a twenty at the driver. As I walked up to the kiosk he voice ran through my mind one more time.

"I love you Sarah. Please be safe." He told me.

I closed my eyes, letting tears slide down my cheeks. I looked up to the sky to try and hold more tears back. The blue sky was trying to peek through the fluffy white clouds passing by. The sun was covered except for one sun beam that escaped through the cloud. I smiled a bit before letting out a sob.

"I love you too Derek." I said before walking into the airport.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So I changed some things from the previous preview I gave…sorry for lack of update! Sorry if the chapter is kinda weird and lame but please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah arrives in Boston and her grandpa picks her up. When they arrive back at the house, John comes home earlier then expected. Will Sarah stay anyway? Keep reading!**


	10. Imperfect Timing

**Logan International Airport-Boston, MA-7:35 P.M**

My plane ride was long. And boring. And full of people who didn't want to give me any space.

Luckily, I happened to bump up to first class (I had Vince pay for that too. Oh well.). So walking in the airport trying not to be noticed was hard. It's amazing what baseball caps can do for you. So about an hour or so later I finally got to board the airplane. To my luck, the person that sat next to me had a Randy Orton shirt on. I closed my eyes as I hoped the pain from missing him would go away. But sadly I didn't get by unnoticed.

"Oh…my…god! You're Sarah Cena!" The guy yelled.

Of course, a mob of people tried to get into first class trying to get a look of me. I slid down in my seat and groaned, knowing this was going to be a long flight. Flight attendants pushed everyone back and even had to get a security guard on the plane to block the first class entrance. The whole time on the plane this guy would not stop asking questions!

"Are you planning on going back to the WWE anytime soon? Have you talked to your dad? You were close to Randy right? Is he a nicer person then he is on TV? Does Mickie look better then she looks on TV? How close of a relationship did you have with Randy? Were you like brother-sister? Are you going to Boston to visit your dad? God, I love John Cena! Has he taught you the STFU yet?" The man rambled on about.

Those were only a select few of what he asked. Eventually I pretended that I fell asleep just so I could get him to shut up for the rest of the trip. As we got off he continued to talk to me.

"Wow, you must have been tired back there! I hope you go back on TV soon. RAW isn't the same without you! Man, I bet hanging out backstage was a BLAST! You think you could get me a backstage pass?" The man dared to ask.

I didn't answer him. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I was in Boston for one reason: get my shit and get out. I walked into the airport off my flight and looked around. So far, there was no sight of John's dad. I started to walk to baggage claim thinking that he would meet me there. Thankfully, I lost the annoying man who sat next to me. I swear I was about ready to jump off the airplane. I got onto the escalator and saw the baggage claim. By one of the carousels someone held up a piece of cardboard. 'S.C' was written on the cardboard in black sharpie. John's dad stood there with my bags already by his side. A smile spread out on my face as I ran down the escalator. I ran up to John's dad and gave him a big hug. He laughed as he hugged me back.

"I missed ya little one." He told me.

"I'm not that little anymore." I answered with a laugh.

"Anyone twenty years younger then me and lower are little ones." John's dad told me.  
I laughed as I let go of him. I picked up my bags and followed him to the car. I tipped my hat farther down to hide my face more. We passed through the doors and the chilly Boston air instantly hit me. I wrapped my green Minnesota Wild zip-up around me as I tried to stay warm. John's dad looked back at me and laughed.

"It gets a bit cold around here this time of year." John's dad informed me.

"Thanks for the news flash." I added sarcastically.

John's dad laughed as we walked into the parking lot. He pressed the unlock button and opened up the trunk for me. I stuffed my bags in there and ran to the passenger side. I threw the door open and slid into the seat. John's dad got into the car and turned it on. He turned the heat on full blast to try and heat the car up. He pulled onto the parking lot and got onto the highway.

"What have you been up to since you left the company?" John's dad asked.

"My friends all ditched me and my ex turned everyone against me." I told him.

"That's not good." John's dad said concerned.

"Nope. So I decided that I needed to get a few things straightened out. I needed to come back here so I could pack up my things and ship them out somewhere." I told him.

"Mmhmm. Oh! I almost forgot!" John's dad exclaimed.

He reached over me and opened up the glove compartment. He grabbed a set of keys and dropped them in my hand.

"Your keys to your car. I kept in the garage so it wouldn't get damaged through the winter. I figured you would want that when you came back." John's dad said.

I missed my car SO much. I hated taking a cab or having someone from the hotel give me a ride around. I squealed as the grip on my keys tightened. John's dad laughed as he looked back to the road. He took a left onto their street. I was starting to get excited to be back in Boston. I hadn't been in their house in months. I wanted to see how my room was there. Did they keep it the way it was when I left?

"Your kidding me…" John's dad muttered as he pulled into the driveway.

I looked straight ahead, and realized what he meant. Parked in front of him was a familiar 1970 GTO.

John had come home early.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"I had no idea he was going to be home early…Sarah I'm sorry." John's dad apologized.

My heart sank as I continued to look at his car. He wasn't supposed to be in town yet. He was supposed to be gone while I was here. It was the only reason I came here: because he wasn't there. And yet his car was staring me in the face. I took in a shaky breath and looked away. John's dad looked at me and squeezed my arm.

"I'm sorry hun." He apologized.

"You didn't know." I told him.

"If you still want to come inside…" He said before breaking off his sentence.

No. I didn't want to go in. I had no intentions of talking to John. He would probably try to come up with some B.S story about the Royal Rumble to make everything better. I wouldn't fall for it. I was a strong person. I didn't need him.

But I did. Part of me wanted to rush into that house and cry out his name. He would come running to the door and I would give him a big hug and cry into his shoulder. He would embrace me with open arms and tell me everything was okay. I would apologize to him for making his life a living hell and leaving the business and not talking to him. He would tell me it didn't matter and he would apologize for the Royal Rumble and give me his reasoning. I wouldn't care what it was; I would accept it and everything would be great.

But I wasn't ready for that kind of homecoming.

"I'll think about it. Give me time." I told John's dad.

John's dad nodded as he got out of the car. He walked up to the front door slowly and went into the house. I could see his shadow walk into the kitchen through the window. That's when my mind kicked into full gear. I got out of the car and popped the trunk from the inside. I ran around to the back and grabbed my bags. I slammed the trunk shut and looked around the cars. Only one part of the garage wasn't blocked. I shuffled up the slippery driveway, trying to be careful that I wouldn't slip. I opened up the keypad on the side of the garage and punched in the code. The garage door slowly started to open. I slid under it having no patience. There, my baby was waiting for me. She was under a black cover for protection. I pulled it off and smiled. She looked brand new. I threw my stuff in the passenger seat and hopped into the driver's seat. I turned on the car and smiled at the purr of the car. I put the car in reverse and sped out of the driveway. I stopped at the end of the driveway and looked into the window. The side window into the kitchen was open. I saw John's dad talking to John. John's expression was shock and confusion. Not able to wait any longer, I sped out of the driveway and onto the main street.

Slowing down a bit I looked out of my back window. John ran out of his front door and down the stairs to the driveway. He ran into the middle of the street and looked straight at my car. He started to run after it but Matt ran after him and caught up with him. He pulled him back and stopped him from going any further. John tried to get around him but Matt wouldn't move. John stopped fighting him and slowly moved around him. He ran his hand down his face and crossed his arms over his chest. Matt tried to console John, but he just pushed him away. He continued to stare at my car. I noticed that I was almost at a complete stop. I pressed my foot down on the gas and sped down the street. I wiped the tears forming in my eyes away as I turned the corner. Driving down the street I had realized one thing.

Brit was right. I was running away from everything. But I had no intention of stopping.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Guess she just couldn't stay to talk to him. What to do now? Please review!**

**Next chapter: We find Sarah one week later at her new destination. Where did she run off to? Keep reading!**


	11. Vive La France

**One Week Later: Paris, France**

"_Moi? J'adore faire des emplettes at lire." _I explained to Jean-Claude, the guy sitting across from me at the café.

"_Vous n'aimez pas lutter?"_ Jean-Claude asked confused.

"Uhm…I'm sorry I only made it to French two so I have no idea what you just said." I admitted laughing.

Jean-Claude laughed with me and shook his head. I took a sip of my coffee and took a bite of my muffin. It was around ten o'clock in the morning in Paris. The café was plenty full at this time of day. Jean-Claude smiled at me and grabbed my hand from across the table.

"I asked if you liked wrestling or not." He said.

"Oh. Well, of course I like it. I use to live for it." I told him.

"Use to? How come no more?" Jean-Claude asked me.

"The whole fiasco with John…I guess I lost the passion for it." I answered plainly.

"I don't think you lost it per say, _mon amour. _You just…misplaced it temporarily." Jean-Claude pointed out to me.

"Well I have a feeling that it won't be coming back for a long time." I told him, taking another sip of my coffee.

"And your friends, their not concerned?" Jean-Claude asked.

"I don't have any friends." I replied coldly.

"Oh. I just thought…someone of your status…" Jean-Claude started to say before I cut him off.

"Someone of my status fell off her pedestal. Some jackass ruined her life and now she's in Paris to escape it all." I told him.

"How long are you here for?" Jean-Claude asked.

"I don't know. Long enough I guess…" I said, trailing off.

How long did I plan on staying here? Maybe a month or two at least. I would want to take in all the sites and the usual tourist attractions. I'd want to shop at all the fancy boutiques and spend my time sitting in the cafes watching the world pass by me. But if I left, where would I go after that? Back home? Or another country nearby? Jean-Claude squeezed my hand to bring me back into the conversation.

"You know, instead of wasting your money on a hotel, why don't you stay with me." Jean-Claude offered.

"Are you kidding me? How old are you? Sixteen? Seventeen?" I asked him.

""_J'ai dix-neuf ans. _I attend a college not too far from here, and I live in an apartment a little off campus. You don't even have to pay for rent." Jean-Claude persuaded.

"It sound's very tempting, really. But I've only known you for a week." I pointed out.

"We can get to know each other more as we live together. We can learn interests, background stories, personal details, how well we fit together…" Jean-Claude drifted off as he tried to slide his hand up my thigh.

I smacked his hand away and scooted my chair away from the table. I released my hand from his and reached for my purse on the left of me. He grabbed my arm and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please Sarah! _Je suis désolé_. Forgive me?" Jean-Claude asked.

"You crossed a line." I answered back sharply.

"Why so angry about the matter eh? Did something happen?" Jean-Claude asked.

I started to remember the night I spent with Dave in his hotel room. It was night I was drafted to Smackdown. I had also seen Chris just moments before I entered the hotel room. It seemed like only yesterday when I stumbled into Dave's room.

_**Flashback**_

"_Where sleeping am I?"_

"_With me darling. Now come on your dad can't know your like this."_

"_He won't! He doesn't know shit about me!"_

_Dave led Sarah to his room. Sarah tripped over a pillow on the floor and giggled some more. Dave started to laugh too. When they got to his room Sarah fell to the bed and giggled some more. Dave took out a mint from his pocket and sucked on it fast. He staggered a little to the bed and fell giggling too._

"_I wonder what would happen if your dad found us like this."_

"_How would he? Were miles away!"_

"_Not really, but oh well."_

_Dave rolled over and faced Sarah. She really was a pretty girl. For 16 she looked like she was in her 20's. Sarah was smiling at Dave. She had a little crush on him. Who wouldn't? He's the type of guy who would kick anyone's ass the second you gave word._

"_Sarah, what would you do if I kissed you?"_

"_Don't diss me! I'll diss you back!"_

_Dave laughed as he moved closer and closer to her. Soon he finally kissed her. Sarah had no emotion because she was dunk and had no clue about what was happening. Dave moved on top of her and starting to take off her top. Sarah was giggling in between kisses and when she was getting Dave's shirt off._

"_Do you really want to do this Sarah? I can always stop."_

"_I don't care!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Tears started to form in my eyes as I recalled that night. I remembered how horrible I felt the next morning, thinking it was all Dave's fault. But I was the one who kept him going. I could have stopped it at anytime. But hell, I was drunk. What kind of mindset is anyone in when their wasted? Dave's reaction when it all hit him too was about the same as mine.

Dave. I was beginning to realize how much I missed Dave. Before the incident, we use to be really good friends. He was there for me and he would always protect me. He wasn't afraid to kick anyone's ass if I told him to. I don't mean to go all Jerry McGuire, but in a way he completed me.

"Sarah?" Jean-Claude asked me.

I shook my head and looked back at Jean-Claude? What was I doing with a guy like him? Would the same thing happen with him like with what happened with Dave? By this point, Paris had been ruined for me. I grabbed my purse and got out of my chair. I didn't even waste my time to go out of the door at the café. I climbed over the little fence and ran down the street back to my hotel room. I needed to get out of Paris, and I needed to get out fast.

But…where would I go now?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Please don't kill me for lack of update…I'm punishing myself. But please review!**

**Next chapter: Where does Sarah end up going to? And will she stay there longer then Paris? Keep reading!**


	12. A NotSoGreat Evening In Roma

**Rome, Italy-March 30, 2008**

"So the gondola man just all of a sudden decides to jump out of the gondola leaving me and James alone!" Vanessa told the group.

We all laughed as we sipped our Merlot and a small restaurant. I had been in Rome for a little over a moth now. I was going to leave after a week, but I ran into Vanessa while shopping, and we became fast friends. She was traveling with her fiancé James and their three friends Frank, Jacob and Jewel. We were eating at _Il Convivio Troiani_, a semi upscale restaurant in the heart of Rome. It was nearing five o clock in the evening there. I sighed as I took in the sights. I was so happy in Rome, I wondered if I would ever leave.

Plus, my phone didn't work overseas so no one could call. Oh darn…

"Did you hear me Sarah?" Jewel asked me.

"Say what?" I asked back.

"Heading back to our hotel to watch something on the…oh how do you say this…_televisione?_" Jewel said laughing.

"Nice Italian Jewel. And sure, what would we watch?" I asked.

"Whatever. Well what are we waiting for? Let's take the drinks and _consente di uscire da qui!_" Frank stated.

We all laughed as we got out of our seats and left some money for the waiters. As we walked the streets of Rome I couldn't help but space out. It had been over a month since I talked to anyone from Minnesota. Britt never tried calling me when I left. I guess she was done with me. And it was weird not hearing everyone's voice on voicemail from the WWE. But there was one thing I didn't miss.

Chris.

Being halfway around the world got me far enough from him. I knew that he was continuing to ruin my life even though I wasn't there. But I don't think that the boy was ever gonna stop. Also, he didn't know where I was. How would he track me? I smiled a little knowing I would never have to deal with him again.

"Jacob stop walking so fast!" Vanessa called out.

"But were already late!" Jacob shouted as he started to run.

"For what?" James asked confused.

"The EVENT." Jacob said as he raised his eyebrows.

"_Sei matto?_ You promised not to watch it after…" Jewel cut herself off before going further.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing! You'll love it." Jacob said with a smile.

"You ass." Vanessa spat out.

Jacob just smiled as he continued to run down the street. I laughed at how mad Vanessa was getting. Why would she be?

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Xx**

"Come on come on come on get inside!" Jacob yelled at us.

While we all took our sweet time walking down the hall to Jewel's room, Jacob already had the door open. I laughed as I ran to get in the room. I gasped as I looked around. There was a huge bay window overlooking the Leaning Tower of Pisa. There were tan and dark red furniture in the room. The walls were speckled a darker tan with artwork around the rooms. Jewel walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chilled bottle of wine. Jacob sat down on the couch and turned the TV on. Vanessa opened her purse and started to clean it out.

"Sarah love, why do you insist on carrying your phone around if it doesn't even work over here?" She asked holding my phone out.  
"Because I feel lost without it otherwise!" I replied grabbing it out of her hands.

For old times sake, I turned my phone on. Hearing the warm-up tone of the phone made me smile. I had missed my phone. The background of my cherry red car graced my screen of my phone as it searched for service. I laughed as I slid it in my pocket.

"Hey Sarah, wanna go for a walk with me and Vanessa?" Jewel asked.

"Naw, I wanna watch what Jacob is so amped up about." I said as I made my way to the TV.

Jacob clicked on a program and it started to go. Before I could get a glimpse, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down at it in confusion. Did I hit a button? I pulled it out to see two familiar words.

'_Unread voicemail.'_

How could I have gotten any service here? I clicked the button to call voicemail, expecting the call to fail. I held my phone to my ear turning away from the TV. There was no way…

'_Please enter your password, then press pound.'_

I gasped as I stared at my phone. It worked! How could it…I didn't even have the energy to question my phone service. I punched in my password and pressed pound.

'_You have 148 unread messages. Most recent unread message.'_

Whoa…148? Well, most of them had to come from John. That wouldn't surprise me. Randy may have called once or twice, maybe Shawn as well. Amy probably called too, but who else?

'_Oh Sarah. I'm sorry I haven't called. Everyone's been saying that you've been ignoring their calls. I hoped that you would answer mine. I guess you didn't. Oh sweetie. I wish you were here today. When I woke up, I thought to myself 'maybe she might be there. She should know it's my last match.' All day that hope built up in me kiddo…'_

I instantly covered my mouth as I heard Ric's voice. Today was March 30th.

Today was Wrestlemania.

I had missed Ric's last match.

"Oh, what a bodyslam!" said a familiar announcer.

I slowly turned around to see Wrestlemania playing on the television. Vanessa instantly saw the shock in my face and tried to steal the remote from Jacob. The match on the TV was Ric vs. Shawn.

_When I came backstage after my match, you wanna know how I felt not seeing you kiddo? Hurt. Crushed. So now I'm here in my room and…oh god I'm starting to cry. Kiddo, this is going to be the only voicemail I leave you. I'll leave you alone after…'_

I started to back away from my current position. No, this couldn't be happening. Ric couldn't have left me a voicemail. I couldn't have missed his last match.

I couldn't have missed Wrestlemania.

"Do you not see how she's reacting? _È culo!_" Vanessa yelled as she tried to stop the program.

"She can leave if she wants! Hell if I care! One less_ cagna_ to worry about!" Jacob yelled back.

_But please listen to me. You need to come back. Not just for me; for YOUR FATHER. He's been a wreck ever since January. He won't smile anymore. I want you to fix that someday. _

_Please sweetie…we miss you.'_

I shut my phone and ran out of the hotel room. I needed to leave the hotel. I needed to get away. I needed to leave Rome.

All this time I thought Rome would be my escape from my past reality. It was doing so well the past month. Rarely would past memories flood my head. I was usually too busy with the group to think about it. But now, it all came back to me. Ric's plea made me cry as I ran out of the hotel doors. Instantly I replayed his message again.

'_Oh Sarah. I'm sorry I haven't called..'_

I had to go.

I had to leave.

I had to go somewhere, anywhere.

I had to go home.

But I just couldn't.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**So…it's been a while, yes? Yeah…I'm sorry! But here it is! Please review!**

**Next chapter: It's been two weeks, and Sarah is at her new destination. Is she in the States? Or where has she run to now? Keep reading!**


	13. Imperfect Birthday Wishes

**April 23, 2008-Oahu, Hawaii**

I sat in one of the many lounge chairs that outlined the beach as I looked out over the water. It had been three weeks since I left Italy to come here. I was originally going to go back to the states till I saw a brochure of this place. It looked too beautiful to pass up. Ten hours later I found myself getting out of a cab and into the Ihilani Ko Olina Resort. The beach is where I spent most of my days, making friends with many of the tourists, but they were never around for more then a long weekend. Mika, one of the bartenders in the resort, had become my only solid friend here. During the night, I would walk up and down the beach, sometime getting a cab into the city to walk around there. I mostly kept to myself and constantly listened to the voicemails on my phone.

No, I never answered the calls. Why I listened to everyone's pleading voicemails was beyond me.

Of course, John always called. He called every day leaving the same old message he left every time. _'Sarah? Honey please pick up the phone. We all miss you here! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Sarah honey please…call me back.' _At this point I was starting to think that he recorded his voice just so he wouldn't have to keep saying the same apology over and over again. I felt bad ignoring his calls but I wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

But would I ever be ready to? Could I ever talk to him again? Things just wouldn't be the same the next time we talked. If we ever talked.

Oh, who was I kidding. We would have to talk eventually.

"Would my little globe trotter want another drink?" Someone asked from behind me, picking my oversized white hat up off of my head.

I smiled as a pair of tanned arms wrapped around my neck. His lips met my cheek and I giggled like I was twelve again. Ohno had become my most recent fling during my trips. We met one night when I ran into him as I tried going out of a night club. He helped me out and even rode with me back to the hotel. After that, he came around every day and sat with me by the beach before going to work at night. He pulled up and chair and set it in the sand across from me. He took my hands and kissed each one lightly.

"You look very much in thought. Care to share?" He asked.

"Just…thinking." I answered.

"Are you thinking about the future again?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Maybe…possibly? Ohno I can't stay here forever. I need to go back home eventually. I need to go back to school and re-connect with my family and…" I started to say before I finished my sentence.

"Talk to him." He said flatly.

He know about the whole situation with me and John. He was an avid wrestling fan and followed it like his life depended on it. I sighed as I closed my eyes. It was six o clock and the sun was just starting to set. I pulled my white shawl in closer to me and crossed my legs. Ohno scooted closer and caressed my hands with his thumbs.

"Sarah, what have I told you ever since you got here? Live in the present! Live the future when it gets here. Don't worry about when you need to leave and where. For now, think about changing into something a little warmer for when you take your little walk tonight." Ohno told me.

"I think I'll just stay in tonight and watch a movie. Does this place have 'Phantom of the Opera?'" I asked.

"You love that movie more then any other person that I know." Ohno told me laughing.

I started to laugh before my phone started to vibrate. I took a look at the screen and bit my lip. Amy was calling me. Her and John have been going out of about a year now, and when I left it broke her heart almost as bad as it broke Johns. She didn't call as often as him, but she called whenever something important happened or came up. She stopped begging me to come back a few months ago. Finally my phone stopped going off and the screen read 'one missed call'. Ohno took my phone and put it in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting up straight.

"This phone will be the death of you. You need to get rid of it. It's why you can't stop thinking of the future." He told me.

"It's the only link I have to my past, now give me back my fucking phone." I told him coldly.

I was a tad overprotective about my phone.

As Ohno handed me my phone, it beeped. Great, another new voicemail. I flipped my phone open and pressed one for voicemail.

'_Please enter your password, then press pound.'_

I did as the robotic voice told me to do. I looked at Ohno, who stared at me sympathetically. I closed my eyes and listened for the robotic voice to speak again.

'_You have one new message and one saved message. New message.'_

Yeah, I saved Ric's message. So sue me for being a sap.

'_Sarah, it's Amy. Just a reminder, not that it would mean much to you. But hun…I really hope it does. _

_It's John's birthday today.'_

****

"Oh. Shit." I said, my phone glued to my ear.

"What? Did something happen?" Ohno asked, concerned.

I snapped my phone shut and jumped out of my chair. I ran toward the edge of the beach and threw my phone into the water. I couldn't handle their voices anymore. Not with what it was doing to me. Ohno cheered as he ran up behind me and picked me up.

"That's it Sarah! Your on the right track my love!" He yelled as he spun me around.

Once he let me down, I pushed away from him and started to run toward my hotel room. I could hear Ohno running behind me, asking what I planned to do now. I ran past Mika without saying hi. She walked out from behind the bar and grabbed my arm.

"Are you going crazy chica? What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm leaving. Now." I told her.

"Why? Wait till I get off then we can talk okay? Don't make a rash decision…" She was saying before I walked off.

"I need to leave NOW." I shouted back.

I ran up the stairs to the third floor. My shawl flew off me, leaving me in my hot pink swimsuit bikini top and light denim Hollister shorts. As I reached for my room key out of my back pocket, Ohno caught up to me and stood in front of my door.

"You can't leave." He told me.

"Since when do you run my life?" I asked.

"I don't even know why you need to go! What did that voicemail say?" He asked me.

"Leave me alone Ohno. Let me go." I said pushing him out of the way.

I stuck the key into the slot and turned the knob. I got into my room quickly and slammed the door before Ohno could slither in. I took my suitcase out from under my bed and opened up all the drawers and closet. I threw my clothes in my suitcase, having no order at all. I grabbed my stuff out of the bathroom and threw that in there too. I took some snacks off of the snack bar and stuffed some mini bottles of alcohol into my huge white Marc Jacobs bag. I zipped my suitcase up and looked around the room. My eyes lingered on the phone as I took some air in. Did I dare? My hand shook as I walked toward the table and lifted the receiver. I dialed the number slowly, surprised that I still knew the number. The phone rang four times before going to voicemail.

'_Hey. You've reached John Cena. Leave a short message and I might get back to you. Bye.'_

His voice sounded cold and dead. That's what I did to him. I left him lifeless. A tear trailed down my left cheek as the voicemail instructions were read off by the same robotic voice. Soon I heard the beep where I could leave my short message.

"Happy birthday dad." I said before slamming the receiver back down.

I squeezed my eyes shut and started to cry. I hadn't called John 'dad' ever since January. Too many emotions filled me so I just let them all burst. I slid down the side of the bed to the floor. I clutched my face in my hands and I started to cry harder. It was then that I realized that I had missed everyone more then I thought I did. Maybe I could fly back to Boston and see him. I could cry into his shoulder, begging for forgiveness. Then in no time, things could be back to normal.

_Suddenly she was in the air._

_Suddenly she was over his head._

_Suddenly he was moving toward the top rope…_

_Suddenly…oh so suddenly…_

_He threw his little girl over the top rope._

No. I couldn't. That night haunted me to no end. It was always the reason why I couldn't simply hop on a plane and fly back home. I wiped my tears away and grabbed my suitcase. I opened my door to find Ohno gone. I ran to the elevator and stepped in once it opened.

Where I was going to go next was clear as day. The only question was always the only one: how long?

****

**A lot of things are going on in Sarah's life, when will she see John again? Please review! I will love you even more.**

**Next chapter: We go way into the future (June to be exact) and start Sarah's journey back home. Before she decides to go home, she needs to visit somewhere, or someone. Who is it? Keep reading!**


	14. Conversation Starters

**Mmmm…free time…I'm just eating it up right now! Here is the next chapter as we near the end of the road for this story/series. Enjoy the chapter!**

**June 25, 2008-Scottsdale, AZ**

I walked slowly down the cemented paths between patches of grass, clutching a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I looked around as I tried to find out exactly where he was. It was hotter then hell out with no help from the wind. I could feel my shoulders start to burn as the sun beat down on them. My feet were killing me from the flip flops I wore. I parked farther away then I had thought I did. I considered turning around and going back to my air conditioned car and driving back to the Biltmore. I would lay by the pool and have one of the pool boys bring me lemonade and a cheese quesadilla.

No. I needed to talk to him. It was gonna help.

Of course, it would be different from all the other times I talked to him. First off, I would be the only one talking. If he talked back, I think I would run away screaming. But talking it out would definitely help me. And knowing he would be there in a way calmed me down.

I took a left onto the grass and started to walk in between the rows of the graves. My mom always told me to walk behind the stone heads so I didn't step on the dead. I didn't think they would really care. It's not like they would feel the few steps above them. But out of respect, I walked behind anyways.

I spotted his stone a few rows ahead. I took in some air as I walked toward it. It had been three years since I visited. I had the intention to visit more often. But a lot went down between then and now. Sam leaving me on national TV, Derek's death, my court hearing with my parents, Chris's creepiness, my drunk night with Dave, and the betrayal from John. I walked around to the front of his stone and stood a few steps in front of it. The grave was decorated with fresh flowers and fuzzy dice, meaning his family was here recently. I laid my flowers right by there, reading the words etched into the stone head.

'_Eduardo Guerrero Llanes_

_Oct. 9, 1967-Nov. __13, 2005_

_Beloved father, son, husband_

_Viva la Raza!'_

A tear slid down my cheek as I stood up. I folded my hands in front of me as I stood in silence. A creepy void filled the space around me. Why did any silence in a graveyard seem creepy? I cleared my throat as I tried to find something to say.

"Hi Eddie." I started with.

More silence. My eyes wandered around the graveyard as I searched for something to say. Well, I had a lot to say. I just didn't know how to start off saying it.

"Well, I'm sure you know what's been going on with me, so I'll skip all those details. Uhm…the car is amazing. Still in good condition, and no accidents yet thank god. Knowing me, you would think I would have gotten into one my first week." I said, laughing a little.

Still silence. There was a bit of a breeze, causing the fuzzy dice to move a bit. I stared down at the stone, and more tears started to escape. I never thought I would be talking to Eddie through dirt this early. I wiped a few tears away as I started to talk.

"I've screwed up Eddie. Big time. I walked away from the best thing I ever had. I lost all my friends and I don't even have any contact with my family. I don't know what I'm doing. I hate John, but I miss him like crazy. I wish I could just talk to him and hear his voice again. I can never find the courage to call him. I called him two months ago though. I wished him happy birthday. I can't take living like this anymore. I just want to go back and make everything better. But I can't forget the night he threw me over the top rope. Why would he do that to me? I wanna get over this. God, I just want to go home." I blurted out.

I waited. I don't know why I did, but I waited for his voice. I waited for his infamous laugh to break the silence. I waited to the ring of 'senorita!' through the air. I waited for one of his plans to meet somewhere at the crack of dawn to talk about what I would do. But instead, I heard nothing. I cried as I kneeled to the ground. I buried my face in my hands and cried. I looked up at the stone through my blurry tears.

"I wish you were here Eddie. I can't go on like this without you. I…I can't do this alone. I have no one helping me out on this. I know you can't come back. If you could, I'm sure you would have by now. But please…help me out somehow. Help me forgive John. Help me go home." I said in between sobs.

I stayed there for a while, this time enjoying the quiet around me. I got everything off my chest. I felt a little bit better now. But I still felt like shit. After a while I stood up and wiped the rest of my tears away. I placed a kiss on my hand and put my hand to the ground.

"I love you Eddie." I whispered.

I stood up and walked away from Eddie. I wasn't sure if he even heard what I said, but it helped me a little. I still had nothing planned out except for the fact that I wouldn't go home just yet. I would stay at the Biltmore for another week, maybe two. I would see where my mind and heart were then. But right now, I was still in no shape to face anyone back in the WWE.

I made it back to my car after a fifteen minute walk in the ninety-eight degree heat. I got into my car and started to put the hood up. It was too hot to drive with any windows open. But before the roof finally closed, I heard something sneak through the cracks.

"_He still loves you Sarah."_

I closed my eyes, knowing the moment I opened them I would have a river of tears falling. I turned the car on and backed out of by parking space. I raced out of the parking lot and down the highway. I needed to get back to the Biltmore. I needed to just sit somewhere and think. Eddies words chilled me and hit me hard. Eddie was always right about anything he said.

I knew John still loved me. And I loved him too. But did I love him enough to go back?

**Oh, the problems Sarah has! Please review, I know it's been a while but they do make me happy!**

**Next chapter: We start Sarah's journey back home, starting with a stunning conversation between her and Shawn Michaels. Keep reading!**


	15. If You Change Your Mind

**June 28, 2008-1:00 P.M**

'_Now as the summer fades I let you slip away_

_You say I'm not your type but I can make you sway_

_It makes me burn to know your with another man_

_I wonder if he's not the lover that I am'_

I flipped through my new 'People' magazine while Maroon 5 songs shuffled on my iPod. It was the hottest time of day in Arizona, and I was baking in direct sunlight. I was re-applying sunscreen every hour so I didn't burn. My skin was baking to a golden brown and I knew if I was out here any longer I would be a lobster. I swung my legs over my chair and flung my ear buds down. I walked over to the pool and dipped my feet in there. The water felt so cool against my skin. I slid in and dunked my head underwater. When I came up the sun already started to dry the water off of me. I swam up to the pool bar and sat on one of the stools.

"What can I get for you miss?" The worker asked me.

"A cherry lemonade please. And some chicken strips." I told him.

"Would you like someone to bring these to you?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm at the chair right across from ya." I pointed out.

The worker nodded as he got out of his spot to put my order in. I walked up the steps out of the pool to go back to my spot. I laid back down on my chair and put on my oversized pink Francesca sunglasses on. Sounds of splashing and kids screaming down the water slide filled the air. I smiled as I started to relax again. The day at the cemetery scared the shit out of me. When I got back to my hotel room that day I put Phantom of the Opera on a loop on my TV. But now I knew where I was gonna stay.

I was gonna stay right here.

Arizona was so comforting and relaxing. The palm trees were beautiful and I absolutely adored heat. The sun and blue skies made me so happy. Who would want to live here? Of course, I couldn't live at the hotel. They did have town homes around the property I could rent out. I could re-connect with some old family here in Phoenix if I really wanted to. I smiled at the thought of my master plan. I didn't need to go anywhere.

At that moment my phone started to go off. I reached into my bag and flipped it open. I thought I had just gotten a text message so I pressed the green button to view it.

"Sarah? Did you seriously answer?" A familiar voice asked.

I FROZE. I had just answered Shawn Michaels call. A pool boy came by and dropped my food and drink off. My hand flew to my mouth as I thought of what to say next. I couldn't just hang up on him now. That would be rude of me.

Right. Like I haven't been rude these past five months.

"It was an accident?" I said in a weak voice.

"Oh good lord Sarah! I was worried sick! I'm so glad you answered! God damn it how the hell can you be acting the way you have been?" Shawn asked me.

Whoa. Something was wrong here. Shawn never called yelling at me like this. He was usually much calmer. What was going on with him? I sighed in frustration, already wishing this conversation was over.

"You should know!" I answered, dipping one of my chicken strips in BBQ sauce and taking a bite.

"Of course I know! But that was FIVE MONTHS AGO." Shawn emphasized.

"I don't care! He went behind my back and betrayed me! It was…" I started to say before me cut me off.

"IT." He said plainly before hanging up.

I kept my phone to my ear for a few minutes. Shawn just YELLED at me. He never yelled at me. I left a twenty on the serving tray and carried my food and my stuff back up to my room. As soon as I reached my room I threw my phone on my bed. What was I going to do now? I reached for my laptop under my bed and turned it on. I took two big gulps of my lemonade and devoured my chicken strips. As soon as I powered on I typed in the URL to a familiar website.

.com

The web page loaded and the main article was about 'Night of Champions.' They were previewing the match between Hunter and John. The date for the pay-per-view was June 29th in Dallas.

Oh shit. That was tomorrow.

Oh, lord what was I gonna do? Stay in Arizona and ignore the fact that Shawn just bitched at me? Or go to Night of Champions and finally face the world I've longed for since I left.

I picked my cell phone back up and dialed a number on the hotel phone list. After two rings a perky woman answered the phone.

"Thank you for calling Sun Country Airlines, how may I help you?" The woman asked.

"Hi. I need one ticket to Dallas, Texas, and I need to get on your soonest flight possible." I told the woman, closing my laptop as I started to gather my things.

****

**Alright, Sarah is finally heading "home!" Now to see what happens next! Again, SO sorry for the lack of update. I'm having trouble finding time to breathe for how busy I am. But please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah lands in Dallas and takes a cab to the venue. Who does she see when she pulls up? Keep reading as this series draws to its close!**


	16. Homecoming

**June 29****th****, 2008: Dallas, TX-3:00 P.M**

"Miss, if you keep breathing so much like that you will pass out." The cab driver told me.

"Shut up and drive will ya?" I barked at him.

I was taking in deep breaths every ten seconds. Maybe five. Whatever it was, I was beyond nervous. It had been five months since I was back in this position. Usually when I entered a new city I took in the sights and took pictures. Not today. I was staring straight ahead at the busy streets of Dallas, making my way to the American Airlines Center. Sun Country couldn't get me on a flight till seven this morning, so you can guess that I didn't get much sleep last night.

You think I knew Phantom of the Opera by now. I played that movie so many times I could recite it with my damn eyes closed.

The cab driver took a right and the arena was in sight. Just a few more blocks, a left turn and I would be heading to the back entrance. All the stars would be in the building by now. Vince always wanted his performers at the arenas early on pay-per-view days. The buses usually get there at two, giving the stars five hours before going live. Some nights, five hours didn't seem long enough. The set up crew have probably been here since six this morning, maybe earlier. Either way, it was a long day for everyone. Being at an arena from two in the afternoon till about twelve to one in the morning? Yeah, that part always sucked.

The cab driver took the left turn and I immediately saw the line of black Escalades in the parking lot. They kept a lot of cars at hand in case a star needed to drive away for a segment or for any other emergency. Some of the cars belonged to the WWE staff as well. The trucks were lined up in the streets and the production trucks lined on the opposite side from the cars. I inhaled a deep breath as I wiped tears from my eyes. I really missed events like these. Tension was always in the air but they seemed much more fun. The cab driver parked in the middle of the lot and got out to get my luggage. As I opened my door I saw someone standing outside with their back to me. I stood there as the driver brought my luggage to me. I took a fifty out of my pocket and handed it to the driver.

"Really. You still can't hear me? Yes, I have my volume all the way up! God damn these smart phones…" The voice said as he spun around.

The moment his eyes met mine my eyes widened. He stood there, his mouth fallen open. His hand slowly moved away from his ear as he hung up his phone. My bags fell over once the cab drove away, but I didn't care. My eyes teared up as the man ran over to me. The moment his arms were around me, I buried my head into his black shirt.

"Good god, it's really you." Randy said through his tears.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

"Randy." Was all I could say.

I missed him so much. I was always in his car when we went on road trips. It was me, John, Randy, then either Dave or Jeff. Sometimes Vince would have me go with the girls, but I liked being with the guys more. Randy and I always grabbed the backseat, mostly for comfort purposes. I was the first to fall asleep. Randy would lay out on the backseat and I would lay on him as a pillow. It was weird to think of how that was my life just five months ago. Now I was back to basics. Randy pulled away from me and smiled,

"My god girl where have you been? I can't believe you're here. Does John know? Amy's here too! He's gonna love seeing you. Oh Sarah…I missed you." Randy rambled.

"John doesn't know, no. I came here because Shawn bitched at me." I told him.

"Oh? So it did work." Randy said.

"What worked?" I asked.

"I told Shawn to call you to get you here tonight. He was against it, saying he already tried calling and your mind was already made up. I told him if he scolded you, you would listen because he was always easy on you. I guess being a hard-ass worked." Randy informed me.

"Yeah, it worked. I'm glad it did." I admitted.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Randy said, putting his arm around my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. I didn't realize how much my heart ached for this company till now. Randy walked me to the door but I stopped. Was I ready to walk through this door? I felt like I was an outsider being here. Being gone five months in this business, you miss a lot. Randy looked at me with a confused look.

"Does anyone know you were coming?" Randy asked.

"Nope. You happened to catch me sneaking in." I told him.

"Listen. You're ready for this. I know you are. But we're gonna have to gain some of the girl's trust to hide you in their rooms until you let John see you." Randy said as he cracked the door open.

He peered into the crack, then gave me a thumbs up. I assumed he was checking to see if anyone was by the entrance at the time. He opened the door up a little more and I hurried through with my luggage. Instantly I felt at home again. The black crates holding equipment, black wires that decorated the floor and the silence of the arena. This part was always the most silent. Just a few more steps and a turn around the corner and you would be lost in a wrestling world. Randy put his arm around me once more as we walked through the hall carefully.

"I'm sorry you can't be in my room. I would love to hide you out in there. But the guy I'm sharing my room with I don't think you would wanna see or talk to. He's on the other brand but it's…" Randy said before trailing off once we turned a corner.

"Dave." I gasped as I looked down the hallway to see him.

That's when he turned around to see us, and to lock his eyes with mine.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Alright, we're nearing the end of this series, but it's just about to get good! I was better at updating this time too, so you should review okay?**

**Next chapter: As much as Sarah wanted to, she couldn't seem to avoid Dave. Now that he know she's here, what will he do? Will he talk to her about the night in the hotel room, or will he avoid her completely? Keep reading!**


	17. The First Step of Recovery

There he was. Dave. The man that took the most precious thing away from me.

When I got on my plane to Dallas, I made a list of goals. Make peace with the divas, get re-hired back on to RAW, apologize to John a million times till he forgives me, and have the fans fall in love with me all over again. But my number one goal? Avoid Dave at all costs.

Well. We see how well that one panned out.

I was frozen in my spot as Dave didn't take his eyes off me. They grew wide as he placed his hand over his mouth. He probably thought he would never see me again. Randy put a protective arm around me and pulled me in close. Dave started to back away from us, then stopped. He was just as confused as I was with the situation. Do we talk about what happened? Do we talk at all? Dave made up his mind for the both of us and slowly started to walk toward me.

"If he gives you any grief Sarah, his ass will hit the floor." Randy warned.

I gulped as he moved closer and closer. He stopped about a hundred feet in front of me, leaving plenty of room between us. Awkward silence filled the space between us as I fought back tears screaming to fall. Dave cleared his throat and removed his hand from his mouth.

"Sarah." He spoke.

"Dave." Was all I could manage to say.

What else could I say? Well, there were plenty of things. First, I would ask him why he took advantage of a sixteen year old intoxicated girl. I know I told him it was a good idea, but he was obviously the more mature one out of both of us. Second, I wanted to ask why he thought avoiding me after the situation was the best thing to do. When you take a girls virginity, you don't just throw them to a side. It's a very emotional thing for a girl. Third, I wanted to tell him how much he hurt me. I know nothing could have ever come out of that (he was like, almost forty, I'm not even legal yet) but I felt like he cared about me somehow. But I couldn't tell him those things. At least, not in front of Randy.

"Randy, could you see if Amy and John have their own room?" I asked Randy.

"I know they do. I don't know where it is though." Randy answered, his gaze never leaving Dave.

"Could you go find it? I wanna put my stuff in there." I told him.

"But…Sarah…you sure about this?" He asked, worried.

"Yes. I'm…okay." I told him, faking a smile.

Randy took my bags and went on the hunt for John and Amy's room. As soon as he left, the tension between me and Dave seemed to rise a little. He shifted in his spot and looked at me.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Well I went home first. Then that fell through so I just traveled." I answered.

"Oh. Fun." Dave answered back.

"Okay. I'm not letting this go past us. We never resolved what happened between us." I confronted Dave.

"Yeah we did. When you got back I came and visited you." He replied.

"That never resolved anything! Do you even remember how that conversation went?" I asked him, because I know I did.

_FLASHBACK_

_"So…your back."_

_"Yeah."_

_"How have you…"_

_"My dad knows Dave."_

_Sarah didn't mean to say it so abruptly. But she just had to get it out there. Dave looked at her a little shocked. Then he sighed as he ran his hand over his short hair. Sarah looked at him a little nervous. She hoped that he wouldn't get mad._

_"Damn…I'm really sorry Sarah."_

_"It's OK. Really, it is."_

_"No it's not. I took advantage of you when you couldn't defend yourself. I took something valuable away from you."_

_"Dave, it's OK. Trust me."_

_"It's not though! I mean…"_

_"Dave just stop there. It's fine in all honesty. It was my mistake too. So just drop it. It's fine."_

_The two stood in an aquward silence for a while. None of the two knew just what to say next. Suddenly Sarah grew sort of uncomfortable standing in front of Dave. Only considering that she had low rise jeans on and she had her stomach showing. She tugged on her shirt a little and pulled her pants up some._

_"Was he mad?"_

_"He's furious. But I'll deal with it. I always do."_

_"I really am sorry Sarah."_

_"It's fine Dave stop apologizing."_

_"OK. Well…you look great."_

_"Thanks. You too."_

_Once again, the two stood in silence. Sarah couldn't help but finally look all the way up at him. When she did, she let out a little gasp. He was wearing dark blue basketball shorts and a white beater. Sarah didn't remember him looking so…dare she think it…hot. Sarah shook her head slightly to get the thought out of her head._

_"Well…you should probably go find John."_

_"Do I have to?"_

_"It would be the right thing. You and I both know that."_

_"OK. Hey, congrats on your title."_

_"Thanks. Well…see you around."_

_"Yeah…see you."_

"Yes. You said everything was fine so I dropped it." Dave said.

"Typical guy logic. Just because a girl says something is okay doesn't mean it is. I know your not the one to blame fully, but you were the more mature one. You should have taken control of the situation. It hurt me how you think it was all okay like that! And you didn't even try to make it better…" I drifted off before starting to cry.

Dave immediately raced to my side and embraced me. His strong arms enveloped me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him (or what I could around him, the guy was BIG) and continued to cry. Dave rested his head on top of mine and sighed. He leaned down and started to whisper in my ear.

"I'm so sorry Sarah, for everything that happened between us. I regret it every day, not making things right and not talking to you. It's killing me inside. And the looks John gives me! It just makes me feel the pain even more. Please, Sarah, I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted anything like this to happen. Please, forgive me." He whispered.

I pulled away and wiped my tears away. I looked to his shirt and realized that I had gotten my make-up all over it from crying. I smiled and started to laugh. I debated whether to tell him or not, but decided it would be funnier not to. I looked up to him and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah. Everything is okay now." I told him.

Dave smiled as he kissed the top of my head. He pulled away and took in a deep breath. I laughed some more, seeing all the make-up left on his shirt. The black from my mascara running, and the tan coloring from my foundation. Dave laughed with me, not knowing what I had done.

"I found it Sarah. We need to go now. Stars are starting to make their way in, and we need to hide you." Randy said grabbing my arm.

"Wait." I told him, pulling my arm away.

I walked up to Dave and gave him another hug. He hugged me back, this time tighter then before. I let go after a while and smiled at him as I walked back. Randy grabbed my arm once more and dragged me down the hallway. He started to walk fast so we could avoid the rush.

I was finally at peace with me and Dave. Tonight didn't seem as bad anymore. I'll be honest, I loved having his arms around me again. Or maybe it was the safety net of having big arms around me. Everyone around here had them. Whatever it was, it all came down to one thing: I truly missed Dave. And I was glad to be on good terms with him once more. Randy opened the door and threw me in the room.

"John and Amy aren't here yet, but they never come straight to their room when they do. Hell, John never steps in here when he comes. Amy spends most of the night in here, so once this thing gets rolling I'll hind you in the gorilla position. That way whatever the hell you have planned you can do. And you can't leave this room whatever you do okay? Text me if you need anything. Love ya little thing." Randy said before closing the door.

I looked around the room and smiled. I know Randy told me I couldn't leave my room, but there was one thing I just had to do. I sat down on the sofa and took a notebook and a pen out of my bag. Soon, I was writing up a storm.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sarah is starting to make her journey back into the WWE world! And she did it by making peace with Dave. How nice! **

**Next chapter: We found out just what Sarah wrote and who it was for. Keep reading to see what Sarah is up to now!**


	18. Acceptance and Forgiveness

_June 2008_

_Dear Shawn,_

_I know these letters we write are suppose to be for ourselves, but this is sort of a special occasion. Don't worry about keeping it here for next time; I'd rather that you keep this one._

_So, first things first. I think I owe you the biggest apology in the world. I wasn't the best person to you when I was gone. You were the only person I could have leaned on, but I turned you away like I did everyone else. I guess I was afraid that if I talked to you, you would tell John. And I didn't want any contact with him then. But you have no idea how many times I wanted to pick up the phone and call you. I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for all that I did to you._

_Second, I need to thank you. When you called me, it gave me the wake-up call I needed. I never heard you talk to someone in the way you talked to me. I bet you were pretty pissed at me, but I don't blame you. I was a brat and I thought that this whole situation was about me. It's taken me a while to realize, but it wasn't all about me. I didn't consider how John would feel or the reactions of you or Randy or Amy. I was inconsiderate of those around me who cared about me. I was so wrapped in my feelings and how I can make my life worth living. But you know what I felt when I traveled? Nothing. I wasn't happy running away from this business. I felt this emptiness in my heart. I knew I had to patch things up; I just didn't know when. When you called me, I thought I made a mistake by answering. Instead, it was the best decision I made the whole time I was away._

_Third, I want to let you know just how much you mean to me. The necklace you gave me never left my side the whole time I was gone. Having it with me helped me feel close to you, even though we drifted apart. You are someone I look up to on a daily basis. The way you live your life is the way I wish to live mine. You stay devoted to this business, your family, and your church. I hope that one day I can be as devoted as you are to everything I am passionate about. And I want you to know that I love you. And you mean the world to me. If anything happened to you while I was gone I would have raced to be at your side. I can't imagine going through life without you by my side. You have become a second father to me. You are always a person I know I can talk to about anything. You never judged me, even if you didn't approve of some of the decisions I made. Just please know that I appreciate you so much._

_Now, Randy told me I couldn't leave my room because I risked being seen. But this just couldn't wait. I hope this letter hasn't been opened by the time you get it. I put it in one of those fancy manila envelopes and even wrote 'CONFIDENTAL' on it. So, I think I did a pretty good job on making sure no one opens it but you. I know this letter may come as a surprise to you, and you might wonder how it got here if I couldn't leave my room. Well, you might wanna open the door soon. Cause as soon as I got in here I had to pee. And I'm hungry._

_Love you bunches, _

_Sarah._

Shawn didn't waste any time opening the door. Making sure no other star was around, Shawn swung the door open to see Sarah sitting against the wall across from him. She stood up instantly and smiled. Shawn threw her letter into the room and opened his arms. Sarah ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Shawn let out a breath and smiled, letting tears roll down his cheeks.

"Welcome home sweetheart." Shawn managed to say through his tears.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sarah's POV**

"I still can't believe you came back. I scared you that much?" Shawn asked.

"Hell yeah you did! I never thought it could be possible." I replied.

"Wow. I got skills." Shawn said with a smile.

I nudged him as I leaned against him. We had been sitting in here for the past hour and a half. It was already 6:45, so we had missed the beginning of the show. Shawn didn't seem to care, and I didn't either. I missed being in his company during these pay-per-views. Hell, I just missed being around him in general. He put his arm around my shoulder as I laid mine across his stomach.

"So, when do you plan on making your grand entrance?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I don't know whether to do it after Mickie's and Katie's match, or after John's match with Hunter." I told him.

"Well, if you do it after the diva match, you can run in the ring and kick ass." Shawn pointed out.

"I could! But it's very unplanned so something could go wrong…" I trailed off.

"But do you want your reunion with John public, in front of hundreds of thousands of people?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe I could go in after the diva's match but not do anything? Just like, run to the ring and if either one of em goes after me then I'll kick their ass." I offered.

"Okay I'm sorry, but that would be lame. You need to make a statement somehow!" Shawn pointed out to me.

Suddenly there was banging on the door. Shawn stretched his arm out over me and looked around worried. I laughed as I pushed his arm down.

"Did you finally find me Randy?" I shouted.

"Damn right I did! You sent me on a fucking goose hunt for this damn room! Look, I need to put you into the gorilla before I go out to the ring to do my segment with Ted and Cody after their match so we need to go NOW." Randy demanded.

"What's the magic word?" Shawn teased.

"I don't have time to play this game Shawn!" Randy yelled.

"WHAT'S THE MAGIC WORD RANDALL?" Shawn yelled.

"Fine fine! Please?" Randy asked.

I laughed as Shawn helped me up. He gave me one last hug before opening the door. Randy grabbed my waist and lifted me over his shoulder and carried me to the gorilla. Apparently I couldn't walk fast enough to hide me. Within a minute we ran through the curtain and he threw me at the sound guy.

"You! Hide her till she tells you to cue her music okay?" See ya Sarah!" Randy said before running away.

He winked before going out to help Cody and Ted celebrate. The sound guy stepped aside as I slid under the sound table. It was pitch black, but I didn't mind. I was getting too excited for my arrival. But the butterflies were definitely multiplying in my stomach. There was one more match to go for the diva's match, and I didn't know how long I could wait to return.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Alright, we only have THREE (count em, three) chapters to go in this series, and its' getting down to the wire! So while you wait, go review!**

**Next chapter: The diva's match finally arrives and we get to hear what Sarah is thinking during the match. How will her return to WWE go? Keep reading!**


	19. I'm Coming Home

**Sarah's Thoughts**

_Five minutes. I'm going out in five minutes.  
I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I have time to pull out of this. I can just go out the other side of this sound booth and it'll be like I was never here…_

_No. You have to stop running. You can't let Randy and Shawn down. Right now, they're the only ones that matter. Think of how excited they were to see you! And think of how amazing it felt just to step back into this place. How could I ever leave this place?_

_I guess I was so angry, I couldn't see past the anger. I wish I did sooner. All this ignoring the WWE and leaving my job sucked. Well, now I can finally accept just how stupid I've been these past couple months. I really do owe Shawn my life._

_Oh my god, one minute left…I can tell that the match is almost done. The fans are getting louder and louder. The butterflies in my stomach are starting to multiply. Ugh I can't do this! No, yes I can. Nope. I think I'll just stay under this sound booth and not come out. No, get your ass out there!_

_Oh my god, there's the bell. Shit, this means I'm up. Okay, take a deep breath Sarah, you can do this. Do it for the fans who welcomed you with open arms from day one. Do it for everyone in back who cared about you. Do it for Vince, who you owe your biggest apology to. Do it for Eddie and Chris, who will be so proud of you. Do it for Shawn, who is your biggest supporter. Do it for your dad. He needs you right now._

_But do it for yourself. This is all me. My time to shine._

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

Sarah tapped the sound guy's legs, and he moved out of the way so she could climb out. Sarah watched as Mickie held her belt up above her head on the top turnbuckle in victory. As soon as Mickie's feet hit the mat, Sarah tapped his shoulder.

"Now." Was all she said.

The sound guy smiled as she stopped Mickie's song and turned the volume up on Sarah's. The transition was so quick, it would take everyone by surprise.

'_I want you to know my name!'_

Sarah's music was being blared throughout the whole arena. Instantly the crowd went silent. Sarah looked up at the monitor to see Mickie standing in the ring, quite confused. Katie sat in the corner as she looked up at the jumbo-tron. Sarah smiled as she walked through the black curtain. She could see the light pouring through the entrance to the ramp. And just like someone shocked her, Sarah put her legs into motion as she ran toward her final destination.

'_Them other guys showing you pain? I'll show to you I'm not the same.'_

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Sarah's POV**

I ran out, and I swear to god the arena exploded.

The second I was in sight the crowd went wild. It was the loudest I ever heard them scream. The stage lights blinded me so I couldn't quite see the ring in front of me. I looked around to see everyone on their feet. My smile was plastered on my face as I tried to hold my tears back. The spot lights were taken off me and I finally saw Mickie and Katie. Katie was frozen in the corner, unable to move. Mickie's smile was almost as big as mine. Paul was glued to the barrier astonished at the sight of me. I started my run down to the ring. I slid in under the bottom rope and popped right up. I don't know how it was possible, but the crowd got louder. I instantly felt a pair of arms wrap around me and suddenly I was spinning. I laughed as Mickie gave me the biggest hug. She let me down and I gave her a hug. That was when I let the tears fall. I couldn't hold them in much longer. We pulled away and I ran to the corner where Katie was and stood on the top turnbuckle. I stared down at her and grinned. She sneered as Paul pulled her out of the ring. I raised my hands and the crowd went wild. I looked to Jerry and Cole and waved. I think they were too speechless to do commentary. I motioned to Lillian to hand me a mic. I jumped down and grabbed the one she slid in the ring for me. My music died down, but the energy didn't. Chants of my name echoed throughout the whole arena. I laughed as I tried to hold the mic up to talk. I was so overwhelmed; how would I be able to speak? I turned the mic on and lifted it to my lips.

"Miss me much?" I asked, laughing.

The crowd erupted which gave me the biggest burst of energy. Every night when I came out here, I lived off the energy and adrenaline the crowd gave me. On this night, I could run the New York City Marathon a thousand times. I wiped tears away from my face as I attempted to talk again.

"You guys…you guys are amazing. My gosh, I have so much so say!" I exclaimed.

'Welcome home' chants started, and I swear I almost fell to my knees. They knew exactly how I felt. I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face.

"I think I owe each and every one of you an apology. I'm so sorry from the only place I could ever call home, and leaving all you amazing fans. I never meant to leave you, and I never meant to leave for as long as I did." I apologized.

I really did feel bad for leaving the fans. They were always supportive and cheering me on. Maybe cause I was a babyface connected to the biggest "good guy" of the WWE. Either way, I never felt more at home then when I performed in front of the millions and millions of fans.

"You guys aren't the only ones I need to apologize to. I need to apologize to the whole locker room. I was kind of a bitch to them when I left and they didn't deserve it. I know that a lot of you are mad at me, and I completely understand. Please try finding it in your heart to forgive me. And Vince, since I know you're watching, I will get down on my knees and BEG for forgiveness, because I screwed you over the most. But please…give me my job back." I pleaded.

I spoke right into the camera as if Vince was right in front of me. I knew I was in deep shit for two reasons. One, I left his company with no explanation and didn't contact him when I was gone. Two, I came back into his business on his pay-per-view with no warning. He didn't like not knowing things. I would have a lot of begging to do.

"I don't know what else I can say! Thank you to all of you and this reception, you really made coming back a hell of a lot easier. And I promise, I'll never EVER leave you again. But if you will excuse me, there is one more person I need to apologize to." I said.

I set the mic down and the crowd kept cheering. I swear these people never stopped yelling! I got out of the ring and started to walk back up the ramp. I walked backwards as I blew the audience kisses. I was finally home. It felt so good to step back into that ring. Hearing my name being chanted, it made me realize just how much I missed this business. I approached the end of the ramp and waved one last time to the audience. As soon I stepped out of the area I sprinted to the curtain. I needed to get to John. But where was his room? Randy never told me where it was. I would have to go looking for it when I got back there.

But I didn't have to look far when I broke through the curtains. Because John was standing right in front of them.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**And she's back! I gotta tell ya, my hands were shaking when I was writing her arrival. Looks like I got some butterflies myself! I think your reviews will help me get rid of them =)**

**Next chapter: Sarah is finally face to face with John. What happens? Well, keep reading to find out!**


	20. A Family Renunion

**Sarah's POV**

As soon as I walked backstage, I felt someone lift me up and put me on their shoulders. I looked down to see a familiar set of tattooed sleeves and smiled. Everyone cheered, which made me cry even more. I missed this place so much, it was almost surreal that I was finally home. Randy set me down and a rush of stars came toward me. John Morrison swooped in first and gave me a huge hug. Rey smiled at me as he squeezed my hand. The divas squealed and formed a circle around me, asking questions.

"Where did you go when you left?" Beth asked.

"How could you have not talked to anyone?" Mickie asked.

"Are you back for good?" Katie questioned.

I laughed, trying to avoid any answers. As much as I loved everyone, there was just one person that I needed to see. I could see everyone else later tonight after the event. I looked over the girls to see Randy trying to fight his way through to bring me to John's room. I felt someone grab my arm and take me by their side.

"As much as Sarah would like to talk to everyone, she has some business to take care of." Shawn announced.

Everyone went silent, knowing exactly what I had to do. I smiled slightly as Shawn guided me out of the crowd. He handed me off to Randy who put his arm around me and led me down the hall. Now the nerves were starting to settle in. I didn't even know what I was going to say to him. How would I apologize? Would he be forgiving? Had he given up on me when I didn't answer his calls? Would he still consider me his daughter? So many questions ran through my head as we neared his room. This is what I wanted ever since I left, but I was too stubborn to talk to him. Randy stopped walking and pulled me in closer to him.

"I know you can do this Sarah." He told me.

"I know…" I simply said.

"Don't be scared. He's been waiting for this ever since you left. Yeah, he's gonna be mad about the whole situation. But he cares about you too much to ever let you go. You know that. After everything he has done for you, he's not gonna drop you. You're his daughter." He reassured me.

He was right. I was his daughter. I seemed to have left this information in the dust when I was running. At the time, I didn't feel like a Cena. But I had always been one. A Cena never gave up when times got tough and fought through everything. I ran away when things seemed to get off track just so I didn't have to face it right away. Maybe that's why I refused to talk to John. I just didn't feel like a Cena. But it didn't matter if I felt like it; I was going to be a Cena no matter what.

"Sarah? Did you hear me?" Randy asked, taking me away from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied.

"I said, John's match is in twenty minutes, so you better get your ass in his room." Randy told me.

I took in a deep breath as I looked at the door. Randy gave me a hug before he left. I was left alone to fix things; something I've always been scared about. I walked toward his door, but when I got there I didn't know whether to knock or to just walk in. I decided against better judgement and turned the knob. His door was unlocked and I started to slowly open the door. When I opened it all the way, I almost started to cry. He was bent over in his chair, his head in his hands. The WWE title was laying on the floor in front of his feet. I stood there, thinking about when I should say something. He looked so fragile. I wouldn't blame him. I kind of turned his world upside down. He took in a shaky breath and looke.

d down at his phone. I didn't have much time to say what I needed to. And if I didn't stay anything soon, I wouldn't say anything at all.

"Hi dad." I said, forcing the words out.

His head instantly shot toward the door. As soon as his eyes locked with mine, tears started to form. He stood up and kicked his belt out of the way. I didn't want to waste any time. I ran across the room and threw my arms around him. As soon as I did, I let the tears fall. John wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tight. He placed a kiss on top of my head and rested his chin on top. We stood there, not saying a word. He just let me cry into his chest. Finally I puled away and looked up at him. Tears had already stained his face and new ones were starting to roll down. He cupped my face in his hands and smiled.

"I missed you baby girl." He finally said.

"I'm so sorry! I never meant to ignore you for as long as I did! But I got so scared and caught up in running and leaving everything behind! I feel so ashamed, you don't…" I started to ramble before John cut me off.

"Stop. You have no reason to blame yourself. If I didn't throw you over the rope at Royal Rumble, none of this would have happened…" John said, trailing.

"Why did you throw me over?" I asked.

It was the one question I never got an answer to. Or, I guess it was the one question I never tried to get an answer for. I knew I was mad about the whole thing, but anger took over curiosity. When I traveled, I wasn't looking for an answer. I was looking for a way out. Now I was going to be faced with a reality that I haven't wanted to face since January. John sighed as he ran his hand across his head. He looked down at the ground before his eyes locked with mine. Letting out a breath, he sat down on the couch and looked at the wall.

"Shane came to me with a proposition. He said that the original plan at the Rumble was to have Hunter win so he could have the title, since it had been a while since he held one. But he bribed me with a last entry, the title shot and a title win at Wrestlemania if I threw you over. Not to mention he threw in a few extra perks in the contract. I don't know why he didn't want Hunter to win. But more importantly, I don't know why I agreed…please know Sarah that I'm so, so sorry…" John explained to me.

I slid down the door frame, to shocked to respond to him. He threw everything we had away for a stupid title shot? I knew this business was his life, and he would do anything to keep this business successful. But you don't do that to family. You don't do it to your own daughter. John got up and squatted down to the floor so he was at my level. He was waiting for me to respond, but I couldn't find words to say. I was shocked t the motivation behind the Rumble. But I was becoming more ashamed of my actions. So I couldn't be too mad at him. We were both at fault for making the situation worse than it should have been.

"Sarah, please say something." John pleaded.

"I…I don't really know what to say…" I told him.

"You have every right to be mad at me, okay? But I tried apologizing to you. You never answered your phone when I called. How was I suppose to tell you when you ignored me? I knew you were mad but…" John said before I stopped him.

"I was too ashamed to talk to you. After all I had done, I didn't think you would want to talk to me. I wasn't ready to talk either. But I really wanted to be able to answer your call! Or see you when you came to my school or visited in Boston when I was there. But I felt like I had to run and ignored the pain I was causing everyone till Shawn called me. I feel horrible for what I did! You shouldn't even want to talk to me!" I spat out, crying between words.

John pulled me into his lap as I put my arms around him and buried my head in his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and tried to calm me down. Just being able to be with him again made me feel better. I felt so so protected sitting there, knowing he was there for me. I stopped crying and rested my head on his chest. He combed his fingers through my long brown hair, calming me down once more.

"Sarah, we both did things that we regret. And it hasn't been easy on either of us these past couple months. But one thing has always stayed the same: you will always be my daughter. And I'll never stop caring about you. Ever since I first saw you four years ago, you stole my heart. You turned my world upside down and you made me a better person. I never thought I could find joy in having a daughter, but I found it in you. I love you Sarah. And nothing will change that." John told me.

"I love you too dad." I replied.

John hugged me tighter as tightened my grip around his neck. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I slid off John's lap as he wiped tears from his eyes before answering the door. A crew guy stood there, looking a bit awkward to be standing in front of us.

"John, you're on in five." The guy rushed before walking away.

John sighed as he walked near the couch to grab his title off the floor. I stood up and pulled down my shirt. He slung the belt over the shoulder, patting it for good luck. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile.

"Wanna accompany me down to the ring?" He asked.

"I would, but I think I'll stay in here right now. Or I'll go hang out in the diva's locker room and catch up with them." I told him.

"Well, just let me know what you do. You know that tomorrow, we're going to have to fly to Stamford to talk to Vince." John informed me.

"I know. I'm surprised that he hasn't called yet." I said.

"He's probably still in shock. Wait till the payer-view is done. Look, if you go anywhere, leave a note on the table. And a nice one please. Your last note was quite a downer." John joked.

I scoffed as I thew a pillow at him. He laughed as he pulled me in for one last hug. With a kiss on the cheek, he smiled as he walked out of the room. I sat down on the couch, as I watched a preview of John's match. I closed my eyes, finally feeling at peace. I felt like I was finally complete. No more running, no more hiding, no more lies. I didn't have to sleep in hotels around people I barely knew. I didn't have to worry about Chris making my life a living hell. I was finally where I belonged.

And I couldn't have done it alone.

****

**Sorry this took so long to get up! I moved into my dorm room for COLLEGE! God, I'm old…anyways! Side note: if anyone goes to ASU, message me! Cause that's where I am! So, please review!**

**Next chapter: Sarah and John travel to Stamford to visit Vince in hopes that Sarah can get her job back. Will she? Keep reading!**


	21. Don't Call It A Comeback

"You had some nerve showing up on my pay-per-view last night." Vince greeted me as he opened his office door.

I had been sitting outside Vince's office for a half an hour, waiting for him to see me. John and I flew from Dallas as soon as the show was done. I barely got any sleep because I was so nervous about the meeting. Vince never called last night either. His secretary called me this morning, telling me he wanted to meet with me at 10:30. John couldn't be in the meeting with me though; that was Vince's only request. So John waited for me in the lobby as I faced Vince myself. Looking up at him, he looked angry yet relieved that I had showed up. I stood up as he stood aside to have me walk in his office. I walked in and gasped when I saw Linda, Shane and Stephanie in the office.

All four McMahons were going to decide my fate. This was going to be hell.

Vince closed the door behind me and walked around to the front of the desk. He took a seat next to Linda with Shane and Stephanie on either side of them. I sat down in the chair across from all four of them. I really wished that John was here with me. Right now I was more nervous then ever.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself Sarah? Disappearing from my company for six months unannounced, breaching your contract and suddenly showing up on my pay-per-view? Did you think it would be that easy to get your job back?" Vince asked harshly.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong…" I started to say before being cut off.

"Damn right what you did was wrong! No one just up and leaves my company without being punished! Not to mention that you had used my money to pay for a hotel room." Vince mentioned, staring me down.

"Vince, don't be so hard on her. Give the girl a chance to speak." Linda told him.

Linda turned to me and smiled. I was a little less nervous knowing that Linda was on my side. I looked at Shane, who wasn't making eye contact with me. Why would he? He was the one that made the proposition to throw me over so John could win. He knew that he had caused all of this.

"I want to hear from Shane first." I spat out.

Shane's head shot up as he glared at me. I was calling him out on what he had done. Stephanie looked a little uneasy, knowing what was coming.

"Excuse me?" Vince asked.

"I want Shane to explain why he made my father the proposition he did at the Royal Rumble." I said.

"It wasn't my idea Sarah. The writers approached me with the idea. They knew it was harsh, but ratings were dropping and they needed something new. I knew it was harsh, but I didn't think John would take it. I thought he would turn it down but when he didn't…I had no choice but to go with it." Shane explained.

"Why would you even give the green light to that Shane? You knew how sensitive of a subject it was!" Stephanie scolded.

"Don't act like you didn't have a part of it either Steph! You're the vice president of creative writing!" Shane yelled.

"VICE president Shane. I don't have the final say on what goes on." Stephanie defended.

"Both of you shut up! This is no time for family feud!" Vince ordered.

Shane and Stephanie became quiet as I looked in my lap. Stephanie knew too? Couldn't she have said something to the writers or stopped the storyline from happening? It seemed like all they cared about was revenue for the business. Vince placed his hand over his forehead and groaned. Linda patted his back as she looked at me.

"We understand the importance of family, dear. But family feuds in this business happen all the time. Look at us. We all were pitted against each other on screen at one time or another. We never intend for it to lead to personal matters. You need to understand that it's just for business purposes." Linda calmly explained to me.

I knew that these things happened all the time. I knew they weren't meant to be personal either. But this became personal. It practically tore John and I apart. Didn't they think that this would have been too sensitive of an issue for me to handle? Vince sighed as he took his hand away from his forehead.

"Bickering aside, what do you have to say for yourself?" Vince asked.

I knew what I wanted to say. I want to apologize a million times over for leaving the company the way I did. I wanted to beg and plead for my job. I had missed being with this company so much when I was gone. I wanted to tell them how good it felt to be back and explain why I didn't come back sooner. I wanted to say all those things, but I didn't know how to say it. I took in a deep breath and did the best I could.

"I don't know how many times I can apologize or beg for my job back. I would sit here and do it for hours if I needed to. And I know what I did was wrong and completely unacceptable. But I need this, Vince. I need this company. When I came in here, I didn't imagine even getting to be on TV. My world was turned upside down when John took me in. If you told me that I would have been a WWE superstar by the age of sixteen I would have laughed in your face. But this has become my life. I gave up on something I have loved for so long and it killed me. It killed me to be away from all of this. But mostly, it killed me to be away from the WWE family. Everyone has always been generous and I never felt more at home then I do in that ring. This is my home, and these wrestlers are my family. Please, don't take that away from me." I poured out.

There. I had said all that I needed to say. I sat there while the room filled with silence. Vince closed his eyes and sighed. Did he accept my apology? Or was he going to kick me out once and for all?

"You know Sarah…I never had a star walk out on me like that. I felt insulted to be left in a letter. I was mad and angry with you and John. But…I consider you my daughter. And, as you know, I'd do anything for you. Plus you created great revenue for us over the years. And your little stint last night? Ratings through the roof. Things weren't the same without you around here so…" Vince trailed off.

Vince picked up a manila folder from his lap and set it on the table. He opened it up and took a pen from his pocket. He slid a stack of papers across the table. My heart skipped a beat when I read the bold letters I had missed.

**OFFICIAL WORLD WRESTLING ENTERTAINMENT EMPLOYMENT CONTRACT.**

I couldn't help but squeal when I saw the contract. He was letting me back in! I could be a wrestler again! Stephanie laughed and stood up to give me a hug. I jumped up and gave her a huge hug. Se let me go and flashed me a huge smile. Tears started to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't believe I was signed again!

"Is she signed?" John asked bursting through the door.

"CENA!" Vince yelled.

"I'm sorry Vince, but I've been listening for a while and I need to know if she can come back. I mean I don't mean to intrude but if she can't be signed I don't know what to do…" John was saying before Vince cut him off.

"Stop talking Cena. She's going to be signed once she signs her new contract." He told him.

I turned around to find myself in John's arms. I wrapped my arms around him and started to cry. I was so happy. Things finally fell into place. John kissed the top of my forehead as he sat down in my chair. I sat in his lap as I grabbed the pen and contract.

"Now your new contract isn't as good as your old one. You did something unacceptable, so you're not getting off easy. You're starting off with a lower pay but after a couple months, we'll raise it and see how things go. You get transportation service, all the basics, promotional services and you are required to do WWE approved signings, appearances and promotions five days a week. No title shots for at least a year, and you will start off as your father's valet for three months. You are required to go down to our developmental unit to re-train since you haven't done anything for six months. No merchandise for five months, then we will discuss what we will sell of yours. Any questions?" Vince asked.

"When am I back on TV?" I asked.

"Tonight, if you sign that contract." Vince said.

I flipped through the pages, signing where I needed to. The contact kept me inside a very strict set of rules, but that's what you get when you leave like I did. I was excited for training because I never had the proper training. I knew I would be busy for the next year, but it was something I was looking forward to.

"Wait a second. What about school? She's going to start her senior year this year." John pointed out.

School. I had totally forgot about going to school. I forgot about Britt, Ashley, Cassy, Matt and all my friends back home. What was I going to do? I couldn't go back to Roseville. There was no way I'd be able to go back after what happened. Would I even have time to fly home between events and appearances?

"We can sign her up for an online high school so she can graduate. College though, that will be her choice. Are you thinking about college?" Vince asked.

"I haven't thought about school in a while." I told him.

"We'll start looking into them and the possibility of doing hybrid classes. I want you to get a god education and have the college experience." John told me.

"When you find out about that, let us know and we will work around it." Linda decided.

I signed the last page of the contract and pushed it back to Vince. Shane took it put the stamp of approval and put it back in the envelope. Vince looked at me and smiled.

"Welcome back Sarah Cena." Vince said, saying the words I had longed to hear.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**Well, she's back! I'm so happy for her! I'm sure you are too! Let me know how much you loved it by leaving a review!**

**Next chapter (THE LAST CHAPTER.): Fast forward three years to previous time. We catch up with Sarah and see how far she has gone in the WWE. Keep on the look out for the last chapter!**

.


	22. Epilogue: Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

And so, here we are. Its amazing how fast time flies in this business. The days blur together from all the hours being on the road. Talent goes in and out the door daily. I have been lucky enough to have stayed throughout all of Vince's changes. After Vince re-signed me, I promised to never walk out on him again. I put in one hundred and ten percent with everything I did in this business. I haven't gotten a hold of the Diva's championship since I first did so many years ago. But I have an inked in deal to fight for it at the Royal Rumble against either Beth or Eve. I can honestly say that this is going to be the biggest match of my life. But I deserve this. I know I do, and Vince knows I do as well.

But it hasn't been smooth going since I was re-signed. In late August, John had to undergo surgery for a herniated disc in his neck. He was gone until November. It's always hard to be on the road without him. Vince tried giving me as much time off as he could so I could be with him, but I couldn't breach my contract. Then he had his storyline with Nexus, which really stressed him out. He hated being told what to do by someone else that had barely been in the business. It caused a few problems for us too since Wade and I got along pretty well. Almost…too well. But that's another story. When that storyline ended John was more then relieved. Now he's got this feud with Alberto for the title and this long-standing feud with Dwayne Johnson. This angle is my favorite by far. I love Dwayne. He was the first wrestler I became a fan of when I started watching. John isn't happy with me about it since he doesn't like him. We don't talk about it much because when we do, it always ends in an argument. I spent some time with Dwayne whenever he was on Raw. He really is a nice guy, but he hates John too. Things are messy between them, but Vince doesn't try to have me interfere with any of John's storylines. Vince traded me to Smackdown in 2009, and I've been there ever since. I don't mind it much. I get to be at Raw shows to see John and spend time with him. Otherwise I would never see him at all.

I haven't talked to my family in years. I know it probably sounds horrible. They raised me for fourteen years; how could I just stop talking to them? Well, you know that a lot of things went down between us. My sister and I talk sometimes. We are on good terms now. My mom and dad? Not so much.

Things with Dave and I broke apart. Dad was involved in a storyline with him from 2009-2010. It all started when Dave was open about our "relationship" years ago, which made dad mad and things escalated from there. Dave left the company last year, and we stopped talking. I'm not hurt about it. Yeah, I miss talking to him sometimes, but it was for the best. He's trying out some MMA stuff now and I really do wish him the best.

Shawn retired last year. I can't tell you how much I miss seeing him around the locker room and writing our letters before live shows. We talk all the time. His wife finally taught him how to text too which makes communicating a lot easier. I still wear the cross necklace he gave me every day and for every match. He was at a live show earlier this month where I saw him last. I swear he still has one match in him. He tells me that his back, knees, neck and every other muscle in his body tells him every morning that he doesn't.

I made amends with a few of my friends back home. We were in Minneapolis for Bragging Rights last year and I took some time to talk to a few of them. Brittany yelled at me for a good hour before finally letting me apologize. Ashley and Cassy forgave me too. They have been my friends ever since grade school and I wasn't about to let them go. No one else would talk to me though. It's hard knowing that people I use to care about so much threw away a friendship on false pretenses.

I never heard from Chris again. Brittany told me that she heard from one of his exes that he was put in jail for attempted robbery and assault. It's exactly where he needs to be. End of story.

Dad and Amy got married last year. She really helped him when I had run away. I didn't think he could let her go after that. Amy focuses on her music a lot now with her band. She's very supportive of wrestling and made an appearance in September last year. She goes with dad to all his movie premieres (some good, some where I asked him what the hell were you thinking when you took the part..). She's been good for him, and I'm happy to have her in my life.

And me? Well, things have been okay. I can't complain too much. I graduated from my high school, but didn't attend the ceremony. For one, I was working on graduation and two, I really didn't want to be among a lot of people who hated me. I'm in college as well. I take mostly online classes, but since John didn't want me missing out on the whole "college experience", he made me take some on-campus classes as well. That's not how it's gonna work next semester, since I'm hounded every time I step into a classroom. I'll probably stick to all online next year. But I've made some good group of friends on campus that I'll keep in touch with after the semester is over.

Love life? I think you mean a lack of one. Wade and I hooked up briefly, but dad did not improve, and that ended quickly when his storyline with him started up. After my past dating experiences, I'm not really looking for a relationship now. I just want to win my title and pass my classes. Zack Ryder always tries going out on dates with me though…dad likes him a lot. I would too if he didn't seem like a Jersey Shore reject…

My life is finally coming together. I'm at a point where I'm fully content with where I am. I can't thank Vince enough for giving me a second chance at my job. If he didn't, I don't know where I would be or what I would be doing. I thought I could handle everything on my own, and that I didn't need anyone. In the end, I knew that I couldn't get anywhere without the help of the people that meant the most to me. I think I owe my dad the biggest apology. I put him through so much hell. I still do, in a way. He doesn't like how I'm on a different show "expressing my independence without him watching over me." I like the independence, thank you very much. We get in our fights now and then, especially over this whole Dwayne thing. He has a big match coming up at Vengeance against Alberto. He's had the title so many times these past three years, I've stopped keeping track.

So, you've seen me transition from a fourteen year old girl in a foster home to a nineteen year girl who finally knows what the hell she's doing in life. You came with me through my trial, my ordeals with Chris, dealing with Eddie and Chris's death, and all my family and personal drama. All the while, I thought I didn't need any help. But I know now that I can't do this alone. And I don't have to anymore.

My name is Sarah Cena, a name I'm proud to have. My not-so-normal life is now normal, my time to shine is now, and I couldn't have done this alone without the man who I owe my life to, my father, John Cena.

**xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx**

**And so, the end to an amazing series has finally come. I couldn't have imagined the success that this series has accomplished.**

**First, I want to thank everyone who has reads this series from start to finish. There are so many of you whose names popped up for every chapter of every story. I can't thank you enough for your loyalty to this series. **

**Second, I want to thank Sandra Moore7474, JohnnyStormsGirl, Vannahgirl, Kennedy's Friday Night Delight, SnowAngel2009, Wwebabe, Zadok, jess, 68 stones from a broken heart, ThrashMetalQueen, Rainbowblack, Da-Real-Mrz-Cena102100, Pinayprincesa, fghfgh, Livin on the EDGE, Seddiefan040911, Reina Mysteriosa, Aaron W, RockaDiVa54, WordLifeCeNa, emma217, KristaJean, Heaven's Archer, diva danielle94, Freakin' Yoda, CaribbeanTrinidadian, aidannatalie, MrsDibiase-10, XxRagChickxX, JamesPotterEvans, Hey, Sonib89 and ayame1528 for reviewing this story. You are the reason why this story kept this series alive. **

**Once again, thank you to everyone who read and supported this series. I'm sad to be ending it after four years. But, I'm glad that it was as successful as it was. Thank you so much again, I love you all!**


End file.
